Wizards and Alchemists
by I am the HERO AMERICA
Summary: Ed, Al, Roy and Armstrong are offered a job to teach alchemy at Hogwarts! Along the way they meet Harry, Ron and Hermione. Sadly not everything is right in the world and Harry has to compeat in the Triwizard tourniment! Can Ed and Al help him win? Find out! Sorry about the title, I know it sucks! Please read this fic anyway! Rated 'T' for language and future action!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've been planning to write this for, like EVER! Now here you go! Just to warn you there is a non character or two sprinkled in this fic but they're only there to move it along! S with that being said Emily IS indeed myself, your wonderful writer of this fic! *pretends there is a huge crowd appluding for her!* Well anyway enjoy this!**

* * *

Ed leaned back in his chair as the sun began to set. He and Al had to make a quick pit-stop at the Rockbells' to update his automail (it was too long in the leg!) and he finally got his leg back.

"Hey, Brother?"

"Yes, Al, what is it?" Ed said irritatedly, he was tired and wanted to go inside but Pinako was cooking so she threw Ed, Al and Winry outside.

"Who's that and why is she shouting for us?" Al said as he pointed a metal hand at a short girl running towards them and calling their names.

"Is that, no, it can't be." Winry said as she stood to take a better look at the girl. The girl stopped in front of the porch and waved cheerfully at them.

"Hey guys! Long time no see, right?" she spoke as if they'd known each other forever.

Winry gave a squeal of delight as she ran over to the girl and gave her a large hug. "OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE BACK!" Then she dropped the girl and said in a menacing tone "What happened to your lower right arm? The automail I worked so hard on?"

"Nothing Winry...nothing I could prevent anyway..." The girl said quickly so she wouldn't get hit over the head with a wrench.

"What does that mean?"

"Uh..."

"_Emily?_"

"I sorta got it chopped off by a train robber."

"HOW'D YOU MANAGE THAT!?"

"Let's just say that they don't like to be beat by fourteen year old! Heh, heh."

"Well do you still have the arm? I can at least fix it." Winry sighed, this girl caused too much trouble. The girl, Emily, bent down and pulled it out of her suitcase she had set down and handed it to Winry commenting on it's good condition and Winry glared at her.

"Winry! Who is this girl again?" Ed said because he felt as though he should know her.

"You don't recognize her? Oh, right you wouldn't speak to her. Al don't you remember her?" Winry asked the metal suit of armor. Al _did _feel as though he should know her but he couldn't remember. "Sorry, Winry. I don't."

"Well I have changed my hair quite a bit since last time so..." Emily trailed off. She pulled her hair up behind her head and Al suddenly remembered. "Oh yeah! It's been quite awhile, hasn't it? I bet you don't recognize me!" Al said with a laugh as he remembered how he met this girl, she was Winry's cousin and was part Ishbalan.

"Well, is your automail the only reason you're here?"

"Partly, it's the reason I'm here so early!" Emily stated then saw all the confused looks and began to explain "Well I sent a letter but that won't show until tomorrow... well I ran into this one guy and he had spilt water on me, because we actually ran into each other.. well anyway he was so sorry and I was like 'no worries man!' and used alchemy to dry myself off. He was all 'why are you doing under aged magic miss?' Then I was all-"

"GET TO THE POINT!" Ed, Al and Winry all shouted at her.

"Fine. He runs a wizarding school and asked me if I knew of any alchemy teachers or great alchemists that could teach at the school and I said I knew three. So I was on my way to get two of them when this happened to my arm. So Ed, Al wanna teach alchemy at Hogwarts?"

"..." Ed and Al stared at the girl in shock, how'd she know Ed was great at alchemy, and what was Hogwarts? Some kind of disease?

"Kids! Dinners- Oh hello, Emily! What are you doing here?" Pinako asked as she saw Emily there. Emily raised her right arm. "I see, well come on. Dinner's getting cold." And with that Pinako walked inside to set another plate.

"Fine... I'll do it, Roy's been saying I need a break and maybe this will get us closer to the stone." Ed said as he walked inside.

~Central~  
"Hurry up boys! I think I found the place!"

"What makes you say that Hermione?" A red-headed boy panted as he caught up to the girl followed by a boy with black hair and round glasses. Hermione pointed at a large building with flags hanging down from it. "Oh."

She lead them up the steps, ignoring the weird looks she got from all the people going in and out of it. She stopped when she got into the building, she had no idea where she was going.

"Ummm may I help you?" A mousy girl with large glasses asked them.

"Yeah, do you know where this Mustang guy is?" The red-headed boy said impatiently.

"Yes, should I take you there?" She asked them.

"Duh!"

"Ron! Don't be rude!" Hermione said, whacking him with the small bag she brought with them. "If it wouldn't be any trouble, please take us to see Mr. Mustang." She replied to the girl who nodded and led them down a hall, up some stairs and down another hall.

She knocked on the door quietly and got a gruff approval of entrance. Opening the door she said, "Colonel Mustang, you have visitors." And in walked the three teenagers that followed her.

"I'm guessing you're the three that Miss Emily informed me of? Thank you Sheska, you can go back to that insane pile of work Hughes gave you." Sheska nodded to Roy and scurried out of the room.

"I'm Colonel Roy Mustang, this is Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, and you are?" he said staring at them.  
The girl stepped forward and spoke in a formal tone. "I am Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasley and this is Harry Potter. We're pleased to meet you." She said with a bow to show respect.

"Alright, well Granger, you'll be staying with Hawkeye for the night. Emily had something to take care of so she won't come until tomorrow. Now about you two," Roy said as he faced the two boys.

"Where will I put you?" As soon as the words left his mouth a tall man with glasses walked in and shouted "Yo! Mustang! I heard you have two boys that need housing? I'll fix that. You boys'll stay with me and my wife and adorable daughter!" The man said with a light tone.

"Hughes, could you try _knocking?_ And thanks, now that _that's _settled I can leave and get ready for leaving tomorrow." Roy said, standing and leaving the room. "Oh and don't forget they need to be at the train by no later than seven tomorrow morning." He called behind him as he left.

"Come on! Gracia made pie tonight!" Hughes said as he grabbed the two boys' shirt and dragged them down the hall.

"Well, come on then Miss Granger." Riza said as she walked out of the door with a little black and white dog following her. Hermione hesitated then followed her.

~Time Skip to next day with Hughes, Ron and Harry~  
"Come on boys we're gonna be late! You really should eat faster Ron." He said as he set the little girl he had been holding down. "Okay, Daddy's gonna be right back Alicia! Be good for your mother and I love you!" the little girl giggled and scurried off down the hall as the three boys left the house.

"Isn't she just the cutest thing in the world?~" He said as he drove the boys to the train station.  
Ron and Harry hoped out of the car and said goodbye to Hughes. _What a mouth on that guy, he can just talk about his daughter for ages!_ Ron thought as he threw his bag over his shoulder and led the way to where they saw Roy, Hermione and a...large muscular man waiting for them.

"'Bout time boys." Roy greeted them. "Oh, this is Major Alex Louis Armstrong, he's one of the three teachers for alchemy." Roy informed them when he saw the puzzled look on Ron and Harry's face. Harry was about to speak when a voice from behind cut him off.

"Sorry we're late! Winry pulled an allnighter and then had to fit the arm on me! But, enough of me! We got a train to catch!" Behind them stood a small boy with golden hair and golden eyes, an even shorter girl with an unnatural shade of blond for hair and a very large suit of armor. The girl wasted no time as she hurried away to a train that was about to leave.

* * *

~At King's Cross station!~

"Are you sure this ticket is right? I mean there isn't any nine and three quarters that I can see!" Ed said as they raced toward the pillar that marked platform nine and ten, no platform nine and three quarters in sight.

"Of course I am you git! Just watch!" Harry spat as he charged the middle of the pillar at full speed. _He's gonna kill himself. _Ed thought as he watched the boy go straight through it... _wait, what! _After that they all followed Harry's lead and charged the pillar.

Once they were all through they hopped on the train and found a compartment. Harry flopped down in a seat and Ron, Al and Hermione followed his lead. Emily kind of just stood there and Roy and Armstrong a.k.a Mr. _Sparkles! _As Ron said, left to another compartment. Then Emily walked into the compartment saying "Screw it." and sat on the floor. The train lurched to a start and suddenly they heard a loud boom followed by shrieking. Ed got up and left the compartment, a few moments later he came back laughing his head off.

"What's so funny, Brother?"

"H-he w-was AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ed tried to speak but he kept bursting out in laughter. He finally collapsed on the floor in a fit of laughter. Emily took this chance to still his seat.  
After the train station was out of sight Ed calmed down a bit and started to write his and Al's first lesson on alchemy.

"So, um, Emily when you first met us at the train in your capital you said you had an arm fitted on you. What did you mean by that exactly?" Ron asked as he munched on the sandwich Gracia made for him (she made one for everyone else too, don't worry!). Emily looked down at her lap and fiddled with the gloves she was wearing.

"Well I meant this." she mumbled as she pulled the glove off. Hermione gasped when she saw the metal arm while Harry and Ron looked at it with the shock on their faces apparent. Emily quickly became shy and hurriedly pulled the glove on her hand. Ed reached out his right arm and stopped her. "What are you ashamed of? Winry made you beautiful automail, you should be proud." He murmured to her. Emily looked ashamed and stopped trying to pull the glove on.

"Show them then." she said darkly, "Ed, show it to them."

"Alright, but why?"

"It's just like you said, Winry worked hard on yours too, don't be ashamed to show them!" She commanded Ed. Ed pulled off his own glove and flexed his fake hand a few times for the wizards to see.

"T-thats, how did it happen, Ed. Emily?" Hermione asked gently.

"Hey! What's that?" Al spoke up and the tension suddenly disappeared from the cabin. Harry looked out the window and saw Hogwarts. Finally, he was home.

* * *

**A/N: Well, what do you think? Leave me a review and comment if Ed and Winry or Ed and Hermione should get together. This fic takes place during Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts! And I'm really happy that I could drag Mustang and Mr. ****_Sparkles _****into my fic! So Ed and Al teach First through Fifth years at Hogwarts, Amrstrong does Sixth years and Mustang does Seventh years. I am going to rope in a chimra or humunculus if they're willing but no promises! **

**In my mind you're a wizard when you use a wand more than potions for your magic. That is why I called Hermione a wizard.**

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) own none of the things mentioned in this fic, if I did we'd all be screwed. So No I own nothing mentioned in this fic! **

**Please follow, favorite and review!**

**~Usachan! (P.S. Usachan! is me!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter two is done and done! WHOOT! Now I want to thank the people who reviewed me because I was so happy! Now, This chapter is kind of random because it does alot of jumping character P. but I think that it's important. Now, in one of my reviews I was told that Emily reminds them of Mary-Sue and I assure you that she is not her and I have no idea who she is! Emily is the result of my messed up mind after too much sugar! Well, enjoy the fic ^_^**

* * *

Ed, Al, Emily, Harry, Ron and Hermione all got off the train and walked over to the carriages.

"Firs' years o'er here!" Hagrid said as he waved his right arm above his head. Emily bid them farewell and walked over to him.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Potter and the Weasel made some new friends. Well a friend and a half." a voice sneered from behind the group.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione sighed, knowing what she was going to hear from him.

"Wasn't talking to you filthy mudblood." A white-haired boy shot her a dirty look then turned to Ed.

"Wait, you can't tell me _this _little shorty is a wizard! He's about as tall as a goblin!" The boy started to laugh loudly like it was the funniest thing in the world. Well, that comment set Ed off.

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE DOESN'T HAVE TO WORRY WHEN IT RAINS BECAUSE IF A RAINDROP HITS HIM HE CAN BREATH THE AIR INSIDE THE WATER, YOU JERK?!" Ed shouted at the boy and everyone in a ten-mile radius could hear Ed screaming.

Ed swung his left leg behind him then in front and kicked the boy in the stomach and watched as he flew a few feet backwards.

"Ed, did you _really _need to kick him that hard?" Al asked as they all turned to walk away.

"Yes, he _insulted _me! You don't make fun of my height or I will drop kick you as hard as I can, and trust me, that's pretty far. Harry, Ron, I hope you'll remember that." Ed said calmly.

Ed and Al stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the carriages. In front of the carriages were large grayish-blue horses. They were only skin and bone, and even that was too fat to describe the horse thens. Then to make them even stranger they had large leathery wings on their backs. They were actually pretty magnificent creatures but they freaked Ed and Al out.

"W-what the hell are those things?" Ed said as he pointed towards the creatures.

"What do you mean Ed? I'm sorry sir! I mean Professor...uh, what's your last name sir?" Hermione said to him, looking confused.

Ed closed his eyes, when he opened them they hadn't gone away. He mumbled something that sounded like 'nevermind' and climbed into a cart. The others followed him and the ride was actually pretty boring.

When they arrived at the castle Ed was amazed. How could something so big and magnificent be unnoticed by regular humans? They hopped off the carriage and walked inside.

Once inside Ed and Al found Roy and Armstrong standing with a bunch of kids about Ed's height (**Don't kill me Ed!**) and they went to join them.

"Yo, Fullmetal, do you have any orders?" Roy asked casually. Ed and Al shook their heads no but suddenly they heard a voice calling their names. Turning they saw an older woman with a large pointy hat walking briskly towards them.

"Hello, I am Professor Mcgonagall and I assume you are the three new teachers?" She asked them curtly. They all stood at attention out of habit (Well except for Al who wasn't in the military). She gave them a nod then said "Follow me." As she walked away. Given no choice they all followed.  
She led them to a large room filled with loud teens talking about their summers. She pointed to the large table at the back of the room and said, "You all sit up there. We will assign you to a house that you will be staying in. But for now, enjoy the meal that will be coming shortly." With that she turned to Al and said "Boy, I know you are helping Professor Elric but you'll have to sit at a house table seeing as you aren't actually a teacher." She grabbed Al's arm and pulled him to the Hufflepuff table and sat him down there. If a suit of armor could look sad, Al did.

"Well, let us go meet our fellow staff men!" Armstrong boomed. He dragged Mustang and Ed to the staff table and they all sat down.

**~Harry, Ron and Hermione~**  
They watched as Ed and mustang were dragged to the staff table by Armstrong. Ron and Harry burst out laughing because Ed looked so sad and Mustang was getting ready to snap, but they couldn't see how snapping would get him out of Armstrong's grip.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, could you spare a moment after the feast to come to my office? Oh, don't worry you are not in trouble." She added the end quickly when she saw their faces. They couldn't exactly say no so they just nodded instead. She walked away to get the first years.

**~Emily~**  
_oh God! Oh God! Oh God! _She thought as she stood off in a corner were the one teacher lady left her alone. She knew it was pretty bad when she was afraid of tiny eleven-year-olds, but she didn't care, she knew NO ONE! Just as she was about to start rocking back and forth the one teacher lady came and quieted them all.

"Okay, First years and Emily. You are about to get sorted into your house. Your house is where you will be staying for the rest of your time at Hogwarts. You can earn your house points by being good and lose points by being bad. If you win the most points then your house will be awarded the house cup. Now you should try not to be rude to _anyone_ in your house because they are your family. Now don't be afraid and when you hear your name called come up to the front to get sorted. Now follow me." She said as she led them into the Great Hall.

She read a lt Emily as the last one on the list. "Willow, Emily!"  
Emily took a deep breath and walked up to sit on the stool. Mcgonagall placed the hat on her head and it became dark.

"You are brave, but weak. You have a good will though." A voice spoke in her mind. It was a gruff voice of an old man. Emily tensed up. She _really _didn't want anyone probing her mind. It was weird.

"Well, you have a kind heart but some _dark _secrets. Where shall I put you?"

"Anywhere, I just want to sleep truthfully." Emily whispered to the hat.

"Well I can see you don't mean that, You travel on your own I see. But, you hate being alone? Strange, truly strange. I've got it!" The voice said triumphantly in her mind.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat yelled out. It was pulled off Emily's head as she ran to the Hufflepuff table.

There was a loud round of applause because they could all finally eat. Emily sat down next to a girl with shoulder length light brown hair and a girl with black hair that went down to just below her shoulders. They smiled brightly at Emily and shook her hand.

**~Time skip- Ed after banquet talking to Mcgonagall about housing~**  
"So, where exactly are we sleeping ma'am?" Roy asked Mcgonagall after the banquet. She made a motion for them to follow her and so they did. She led them to her classroom where they found Harry, Ron and Hermione waiting for her.

"Mr. Weasley, You have to stay out here while I talk to Harry and Hermione. And you three, stay out here with him." She ordered as she walked into the room followed by Harry and Hermione.

"So, Ed, what's up?" Ron tried to sound casually.

"I'm not going to tell you, Ginger. You might as well give it a rest." Ed replied as he knew exactly what the ginger wanted. Ron looked sad as he got rejected an answer to his question.

Roy pulled out a little black notebook and started to scribble notes in it. Armstrong did the same.

"Fullmetal, you might want to write a lesson out for tomorrow." Roy said harshly as he saw Ed laying on the floor getting ready to take a nap, in all places he decides on a _floor_!

"I already did the whole first week!" Ed snapped back. Mustang gave a heavy sigh, Ed was such an overachiever. "Hey, I wasn't the one _torching _brats on the train, was I?" Ed snapped when he heard the sigh.

Hermione and Harry came out of the room looking confused as they walked to go to the Gryffindor common room. Ron ran to catch up and started pestering them to tell him what happened in there.

"Now, Professor Mustang, you'll be staying in the Ravenclaw teacher dorm. Professor Armstrong you'll be in the Hufflepuff teacher dorm. And Professor Elric, There aren't any more open teacher dorms so I have to put you in the Gryffindor student dorm. Follow me, I'll lead you all to your rooms." She walked away and they followed her, for an older woman she surely moved fast!

When she dropped Roy and Armstrong off and gave them the password she led Ed up to the Gryffindor common room.

"So, teacher lady, where'd you put Al?" Ed asked curiously.

"First of all my name is Minerva Mcgonagall and if you mean the boy in the suit, I put him in Hufflepuff student dorms." She answered curtly. "Here we are. The password is 'Apricot' now I'll lead you to your room where you'll find all of your things are there. Now as I told the other two come find me tomorrow morning to find your classroom and hours you'll be teaching." She said as she turned to the painting of a fat lady and told the fat lady the password. The picture swung off the wall revealing a hole in the wall that they both crawled into.

Once inside Ed saw a large comfy room with a fire burning brightly. Ed didn't stop to look around though, he was led up a stairwell and into the second door they came across.

"Now, Edward, this is the fourth year boys room, I hope you don't mind rooming with boys that are older than you." She said to him gently.

"I'm _older _than them Mcgonagall! Why do you think that I'm younger, and don't you _dare_ say my height!" Ed growled at her. She shrugged him off and knocked on the door. A few seconds later a boy dark brown hair and a slightly pudgy face opened the door. "Yes, Professor?" The boy asked as he saw his teacher standing in front of him.

"Mr. Longbottom, I'm just dropping off Professor Elric, we have nowhere else to house him so he'll be staying here." She informed the boy who just nodded and let Ed in the room.  
"Hello Professor Elric, how are you?" The boy asked nervously.

"Dude, loosen up! I'm only a year older! You can call me Ed or Fullmetal, I don't care. And I'm not a teacher unless I'm in my class." Ed informed the boy who looked instantly relieved.

"Hey Ed! What are you doing here?" Ron shouted from the back of the room looking confused.  
"Well right now I am taking a nap, k?" He said with a smile. All the boys in the room took it as a joke and started to laugh loudly. "I'm actually going to be rooming with you guys." He said when the laughter died down. The boys all pointed to the open bed in the room and went back to discussing something about a sport that happened over the summer. Ed was so lost that he flopped in his bed and went straight to sleep.

**~Harry Ron and the other boys~**  
"Hey, I think Professor Ed's asleep!" Neville whispered to the others.

"Sweet! Now we can show you what we were talking about earlier!" Ron said hopping off the bed where they were all crowding around to hear his story.

Ron and the other boys circled around Ed's bed as Harry leaned close and gently pulled off Ed's right hand glove.

Dean, Seamus and Neville all gasped as they saw Ed's hand was actually metal.

"So, you couldn't wait until tomorrow, huh?" They saw Ed mumbling in his sleep. They thought they had been caught. "Envy! You, no! don't, don't do i'" He mumbled as he thrashed around in his sleep.

"What's wrong with the Professor?" Neville asked his voice filled with concern.

Ed stopped thrashing around and they all inched away from the professor. "I don't know, but we should get to sleep, I saw his lesson for tomorrow, we'll need all the rest we can get." Harry advised the others. They nodded in agreement and shuffled to their own beds. Harry threw the white glove back on Ed's bed and flicked the lights out.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, what'da think? Too fast, too slow? LET ME KNOW! Tell me anything you are questioning, anything you liked or that could be better because the reviews ****_really _****help me!**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

**P.S. I can't wait for the next chapter! It'll be more focused on Ed, Al, Roy and Mr. ****_Sparkles!_**** So Review, follow/favorite and keep a look out for the next chapter because I promise it'll be out either tomorrow or the next day! I'm shooting for tomorrow because there's NO SCHOOL! FUDGE YEAH! Well, it's late, I'm gonna go to sleep, PEACE READERS!**

**~Usachan!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry this took so long! I had hockey yesterday then church and didn't get home until ten and there is a cerfew for computer time! So yeah... ENJOY THE FIRST DAY OF TEACHING! Shout out to all my 5 reviewers! 6 followers! I LOVE YOU ALL ^v^**

* * *

~Ed and Al first class of the day, fourth years (all houses)~  
"All right weirdos! It's time for your first alchemy class!" Ed announced to the class of fourteen year olds sitting in front of him. "First I want you pick up your wand!" Ed said and the class did as they were told. "Great now CHUCK THEM OUT THE WINDOW!" No one did that. "Fine. Put them away, you won't use them in this class." Ed grumbled because he didn't get to see things flung out a window.

Hermione raised her hand and Ed ignored it as he shuffled through his lesson plans because he forgot what he wrote the first lesson on. Hermione started waving her arm in the air with a slightly panicked look upon her face. Sighing Ed pointed at her, giving her permission to speak. "Sir, what difference is there between Alchemy and Magic?" She asked politely.

"Glad you asked! That is today's lesson!"

"B-brother that's not what you wrote down!"

"Shut up Al! Who's the professor, me or you?" Ed said pointedly to his younger brother. Al sighed and backed away into a corner. He wasn't ready to see Ed 'teach', especially if he learned from _their_ alchemy teacher.

"First, I would like to do I demonstration! Who wants to be my volunteer?" No one raised their hand. "You get to cast any spell of your choice on me." Ed said persuasively. Immediately Draco walked to the front of the class and volunteered. "Awesome! Just the person who I hoped would volunteer!" Ed said with a smirk.

Draco's face had a devious grin upon it as he mumbled a spell and pointed his wand at Ed. Ed was thrown backwards a few feet and his back made very hard contact with the wall. Everyone (Excluding Draco and Al) gasped and was all concerned for Ed's well being. But Ed being, well _Ed _just walked away from the wall unharmed.

"Good, now I'll show you alchemy!" Ed clapped his hands together and then placed them on the ground. Up from the ground rose a long spear that Ed took hold of and swiftly aimed at Draco's face. "Not so tough now, huh?" He said with a grin. The whole class (excluding a girl with silver gray hair and Al) clapped at the amazing performance.

"Now" Ed said as he turned to the class "Any questions?" Almost every hand in the class shot up into the air. Ed picked the slightly pudgy kid he remembered was in the Gryffindor place. "Yes, person who was a weird last name! Next to the kid with scar on his face!" Neville spoke up. "My name's Neville Longbottom and I have a question for you in the corner." He said pointing to Al who just gave a nod showing that he would hear the question. "Why are you wearing a full suit of armor?"

"Because he is doing a full course on alchemy training and he must be prepared for any battle and since he sucks at fighting I make him wear that! Anyone else!"

A girl from Hufflepuff stood up and said "Why does he not eat! I sat next to him last night and this morning and he didn't eat anything!" Ed visibly tensed up and said "You have no proof! And WHY AREN'T YOU SITTING DOWN WHITE HAIRED BOY?!" He said turning his attention to Draco who was still standing up in front of the class.

"Big brother, I think I'll take it from here..." Al said quietly to Ed who just nodded and sat down.  
"Okay, please open your alchemy books to page one!"

_Big Brother?_The class thought as they compared sizes.

~Meanwhile in Armstrong's first class~  
"Good morning my wonderful pupils! Welcome to your first alchemy class!" Armstrong boomed to the students who were sitting on the floor.  
A girl with light brown hair raised her hand and said "Where are the tables and chairs?"

"I'm so glad you asked! The reason is I don't believe that you can learn alchemy by sitting on your butts! If I did do you think I'd be this _gorgeous!_" The ripped man said as he shirt magically came off (He took it off o.O) The girls all covered their eyes and the boys all gave him the 'what the fudge?' look.

"Now the first thing you must know is that I teach _beautiful artwork!_ And my alchemy shows how _beautiful _the practice can be!" He boomed while sparkling **(Let's assume that **_**everything **_**he does is done while sparkling unless said otherwise) **and then he decided to do a demonstration of his "_beautiful_" alchemy. The result of which was a giant (about life sized) statue of himself. The whole class started to clap in amazement. Armstrong looked proud about his accomplishment to please the class.

"NOW CLASS! WE SHALL PRACTICE THE ART OF WHAT WE WANT TO CREATE!" He boomed as he dragged out essels from a closet that had randomly appeared.

"GET TO WORK ON YOUR CREATION!"

The whole class sweat-dropped because they weren't 'artistic'.

~Roy Mustang's class!~  
"Welcome to alchemy 101 for the advanced, you worthless dogs of the wizarding military!"

"We're not FROM the military..." A girl in the front of the class said, a little of her new (super cute!) teacher.

"Not yet." He said darkly then turned and stood at attention. "All right maggots! Here are the rules for my class. Number one **(I'm not going to come up with his rules so you can have fun making them up! That and there is A LONG LIST '^_^) **And finally rule number 7,059 is- Hmmm it seems that I put my class to sleep." He snapped his fingers to wake the class, when that didn't work he put on his special gloves (the ones with transmutation circles on them) and snapped again. He sent fire soaring around the heads of the teenagers. They woke with a start, screaming that they were going to die.

"SILENCE! IF YOU DON'T SHUT YOUR MOUTHS THEN I WILL _ACTUALLY _TORCH YOU!" Roy roared at his screaming students who immediately shut up. "Now, I guess none of you heard rule number 85, 'Do not fall asleep in my class!' So I will just have to repeat all the rules!" The whole class groaned and Roy raised his fingers threateningly and they stopped. _This class was not going to be fun. _The students thought as Roy started over with the rules.

~Time skip over his rule!~  
"Finally, you will all address me me as Professor Mustang, Colonel Roy Mustang or Sir! Is that clear?" He asked his class. By now they all knew that the class was formatted like the military so in unison they all said "Yes Sir!"

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? I know there isn't that much of Harry and them in this chapter, but Harry is getting attention in the next one, DO NOT WORRY! So, please review, follow/favorite and read more of my fics!**

**Disclaimer: Usachan!: Ed! I'm lazy and I'm singing "Schnappi, das kleine Krokodil" so I can't do disclaimer! YOU DO IT SHORT ONE!**

**Ed: Fine, Usachan! a.k.a I am the HERO AMERICA does not own ANYTHING mentioned in this fic (Well she possibly owns Emily Willow...) AND WHO'RE CALLING SO SMALL HE COULDN'T BEAT UP A FAIRY IF THEY WERE REAL?!**

**Usachan!: (points at Ed) YOU! (singing) Schni-Schna Schnappi! Schnappi, schnappi, schnapp!(p.s. that is german!)(Stops singing) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and keep a look out for more! We are FAR from over :D (Grinning/laughing evilly!) BYE BYE NOW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: YAY! I started this yesterday then I had to stop to go play at my school's Homecoming game (Yeah, I'm in band!) Then I tried to finish this in the morning then I had to leave to go help out at a church thing. It was noon when I came back and I couldn't write because of writers' block. When that finally wore off I left to babysit. So, yeah I finally got time to finish! :D So enjoy the lovely HP/FMA world I created!**

* * *

~Time skip to welcome feast of TriWizard Tournament~  
The time was mid-October, the weather was chilly yet nice and school was in full-swing. Ed had just assigned his last class of the day (a loud class of first-years) a five thousand page essay due after the weekend.

"Ed, was it really necessary to assign that much homework for them?" Al asked as they began picking up the scattered papers that resulted when one of the first years tried to transmute them into a giant...well I don't want to say.

"Yes Al, yes it was. They need to learn that you shouldn't try to transmute something so large on their first try! Oh and I gave him detention tomorrow after dinner for what he tried to make." Ed said as he shoved his teaching stuff in his bag.

"I'm still confused, what was he trying to-"

"You don't wanna know, kid."

~TIME SKIP TO THE ACTUAL FEAST! YUM ^v^~  
"Now everyone settle down! I have a very important announcement to make before we start our feast." Dumbledore said as students and staff took their seats. "This year Hogwarts has the privilege to play host for a very special game for wizarding schools, we shall be hosting the TriWizard Tournament!" Almost everyone got excited about this information while the few who didn't get excited looked confused. Those few who weren't excited didn't know what this tournament was.

"Now, now settle down so we can welcome our guests to the meal about to be served. I would like to welcome the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic along with their Headmistress Madame Maxime!" Dumbledore said as twelve beautiful french girls walked in. Every single boy in that room could not take their eyes off of the girls.

They all scattered and sat at different tables for students (A very pretty one known as Fleur Delacour sat next to Alphones :3). Behind the Beauxbatons girls came a very tall woman everyone assumed was Madame Maxime because Dumbledore walked over to her and escorted her to a fancy chair (much like his) next to his own.

"And now, I would also like to welcome our friends from the north the Durmstrang Institute and their Headmaster Igor Karkaroff!" Dumbledore said.

In walked a storm of very good-looking swedish men. They also sat themselves at the student tables as their Headmaster walked over to Dumbledore and the two greeted each other like life time buddies, giving a friendly hug before they sat themselves at the staff table.

Dumbledore flicked his wand and instantly the tables filled with food. There was food that was native to South France and Sweden to make the new arrivals feel at home.

After the meal Dumbledore stood and explained the TriWizard Tournament and how students had to be seventeen or older to participate in the tournament (getting groans and complaints from about half the hall) "If you want to participate in the tournament the goblet to place your name in will be at the entrance of the Great Hall until our Halloween feast tomorrow! So, get your names in quickly. Now, off to bed!" And with that all the plates disappeared along with the food.

Ed got up to leave when he was stopped by Dumbledore.

"Professor Elric, will you come to my office for a moment?" Shrugging, Ed did as he was told and followed the older man to his office.

"So, what's up Dumbledore?" Ed said in a very unprofessional way.

"I would like you to watch and make sure no student under seventeen tries to put their name in." He said as he grabbed a golden goblet from a box and walked out of the room. Ed ran after him.

"Why me sir? Why not an actual teacher?" Ed said, baffled that he was wanted to do an important job.

"You are an actual teacher Mr. Elric!" Dumbledore replied with a smile. Those bright blue eyes of his twinkling. Dumbledore set the goblet on a pedestal and it instantly had flames burst from the inside.

"Oh, and if you do happen to let a student under seventeen past this circle then have a good laugh for me!" Dumbledore said mischievously.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Ed shouted. Dumbledore just smiled and walked away.

"Oh, and you may want to ask someone to watch this when you teach!" Dumbledore called over his shoulder before he turned the corner and disappeared.

"Well, I guess this is going to be a long night." Ed grumbled as he leaned against a wall and started to plan tomorrow's lesson.

~Harry Potter Boys' room after feast~  
"Did you see those women from the french school? They were gorgeous!" Ron said as they changed into their P.J.s. All the others agreed and had gone off into their own daydreams about the girls (you are fan girls/boys... use your imagination :3).

Harry was actually daydreaming about winning the TriWizard tournament when he realized that something small was missing from the room. "Hey, guys something's missing... I just can't figure out what.." Harry said to no one in particular as he scanned the room.

"Try Professor Ed, Harry. I haven't seen him since dinner actually..." Neville's voice trailed off and he climbed in bed.

"No wonder why I thought the object was small!" Harry replied with a grin on his face. The other boys started to laugh at the comment and continued to make fun of his height.

~Next day right before Halloween feast, Ed~  
Ed sat back as he watched many older Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students put their name into the goblet. All in all he was thoroughly bored with the task he had been given, although he couldn't say that when the two fifteen-year-old girls tried to sneak past the barrier Dumbledore made wasn't a funny sight, because he laughed so hard he thought he was going to open the wound he got from fighting Number Forty Eight.

"Watch and be amazed as George and I successfully pass through the barrier and put our names in the goblet!" A red-headed boy said as he and another boy who looked exactly like him walked to the center of the crowd and held up two suspicious looking vials. Ed stood up and walked over to them just as they started arguing with Hermione.

"You know, I'm supposed to take anything like those away." He said as he pointed to the vials which the twins quickly hid behind their backs. "But, I kind of want to see what you're going to do so I'm going to let it pass!" He finished as he stepped aside to let the twins to the goblet.

"But Professor! You can't possibly-" Hermione started but was cut off by Ed.

"No, I think this is a perfect idea, just watch!" Ed said all too happy about what was about to happen. Then he was thoroughly disappointed when the twins passed through and put their names was very happy when the goblet spit their names out and they were blown backwards and hit a wall.

"Well, I suppose they deserve that for breaking the rules, but I think you should at least give them some form of punishment instead of letting them get off with just being blown backwards!" Hermione lectured at Ed as he dragged her closer to the twins all while laughing his head off.

"Is that a good enough punishment for ya?" He asked her when they saw they twins faces. The twins had grown long white beards and were currently strangling each other for letting the other talk him into doing what they just did.

"You two better head up to the nurse-lady and get those removed... Yours' are way better than the two girls I sent up at lunch by the way!" He called the last part to the twins as they followed his advice and went to get the beards removed.

~After feast. TIME FOR OUR CHAMPIONS!~  
Dumbledore brought the goblet to the front and placed it on a new pedestal and suddenly a piece of paper flew out of it.

"Our champion from Beauxbatons is... FLEUR DELACOUR!" He announced as the girl stood up proudly and walked out of the Great Hall to where the champions were to meet.

Another piece of paper flew out of the goblet and Dumbledore read it and gave a small chuckle.

"Well, it's no surprise who our Durmstrang champion is. VIKTOR KRUM!" He announced and said famous quidditch player followed Fleur's lead and walked out of the hall.

The goblet blew another piece of paper out of the goblet and Dumbledore jumped to catch it.

"And finally our Hogwarts champion is... CEDRIC DIGGORY!" He called as he saw the boy stand up proudly to the thunderous applause of his fellow Hufflepuffs. One Hufflepuff in particular stood out as she was congratulating Cedric by throwing a Hufflepuff blanket on his shoulders and was clapping madly (yes, that IS Emily.. though I forgot about her, didn't ya?). Cedric left the hall to join the other two champions and the loud and proud Hufflepuffs finally quieted down.

"Now, that was fun wasn't it? Well, it's time for-" Dumbledore was cut off by the goblet's fire roaring madly then spitting a piece of paper out that landed at his feet. Cautiously he picked it up as though it might explode and read it.

"Harry Potter? Harry Potter... is also a champion?" He wondered aloud and his voice hung in the hall. No one made a move until Ed, being bored of sitting still got up and dragged Harry to the other champions.

"OW! Ed! What are you doing?" Harry complained as he dragged Harry into the classroom.

"Saving your butt from further embarrassment! And the sooner you got out of there the sooner we could sort through all this!" Ed reasoned with Harry as he rubbed his sore arm thanks to Ed using his right hand to drag him.

"Whoa, whoa whoa! What's going on Professor Elric?" Cedric asked as he finally saw the two fifteen-year-olds.

"Zere is no way zat boy is a professor, he is much too young!" Fleur said snoppishly as she joined the conversation.

"Fleur it may be normal to have young teachers here in the United Kingdom. We wouldn't know!" Krum added to her as he also joined the conversation, but before it could get any further Dumbledore and all the other teachers came rushing in and Dumbledore started to interrogate Harry.

"Harry! How in the world did your name get in the goblet! Did you ask an older student to do it, get a teacher to do it? HOW DID YOU GET IN!?" Dumbledore was rarely this frantic but desperate times call for freak out sessions.

"I-I don't know professor! I didn't even want in this.. well I thought it would be fun but I'd never actually try to get in! Honestly!" Harry said in a panicking tone.  
Dumbledore rounded on Ed. "How about you Elric? When you were on duty did anyone look suspicious?"

Ed thought for a moment but before he could answer Madame Maxime interrupted. "You would let a twelve-year-old be in charge of watching ze goblet? Maybe zis boy is in league with Harry Potter!"  
That just about pushed Ed's buttons. She's foreign and french... she knows nothing! Ed told himself to keep quiet then turned to face Dumbledore.

"No sir, I didn't see any suspicious people there and I was awake the whole time." Dumbledore nodded at this because he believed what Ed and Harry were telling him.

"But...sir... what are we going...to do...with this...mess he caused?" Snape said boredly.

"I guess he'll have to compete with the champions. The goblet knows what it's doing. I suppose we'll just have to trust it." Dumbledore sighed. "You will be given information tomorrow after breakfast about your first task, but until then, good night and I'll see you here after breakfast." With that Dumbledore turned and led the way out. Everyone but Harry followed.

Ed, being the last one to the door, turned and looked confused. "Yo, what's up Potter?" He asked going back to the boy (really he forgot the password to Gryffindor so he needed Harry's help to get in).

"Well, I'm now going to get an earful from everyone I know."

"Chin up dude! You get to miss half of your classes! Most of them mine and Snape..." Ed added the last bit to himself.

"Fine...you forgot the password, didn't you?" Harry asked him.

"NO! It's just...uhhhhh... I'M A BLOODY TEACHER!" Ed said imitating Ron. Both boys cracked up as they headed off to Gryffindor tower.

* * *

**A/N: I might go back and edit this. But keep an eye out for my next post that WILL come between today and five days from now. (I have a life! Not really, I have homework...) But it will come soon and I'm glad I could tell you I tink the Durmstrang boys are super cute! ^v^ Well If I get more reviews I will give you a suprise in the next A/N so REVIEW PLEASE! Now I gotta go and take a nap! Peace! ~Usachan!**

**Alphonse: YO! Usachan! Anen't you forgetting something?**

**Usachan!: *Fast asleep***

**Al: *Pokes her* Oh... I'll do the diclaimer then... *to Reader!* So Usachan!/ I am the HERO AMERICA doesn't own anything mentioned in this fic! But I LOVE YOU ALL ANYWAY! And as soon as I get a real body I will huggle all of you and all of the cats in the world... well goodnight! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay sorry to keep you waiting but HERE IT IS! So, I'll keep my promise and the suprise is *drumroll* REVIEW RESOPNCE TIME!**

**deathbykitsune: I know you didn't actually ask this but my opinion is Mr.****_sparkles!_**** Class is the scariest! Oh and did I answer why no one questoned Al's armor?**

**TigerBox: Thank you for telling me the name of Roy's gloves! No, your critisism wasn't at all rude, it was very helpful and I think I slowed down some. And I did have Emily take the "Is your OC a Mary-Sue?" quiz and she is similar to her is some ways but not enough to call her Mary-Sue. Oh and THANKS FOR CONTINUING TO READ THE FIC!**

**Shortalch: Thank you for thinking Mr.****_sparkles! _****is a funny nickname because I swear no one else that I told thought is was funny. They were like "Is that the best you got?"**

**Truth's Apprentice: I shall continue to write more!**

**Guest: I am actually working on Emily's adventure but it needs alot of tweaks! So when I finish it I'll mention it in this fic!**

**RoxyStar05: Thanks for thinking that this is epic and I will try to update alot because we are getting close to the MAIN EVENTS! *Does happy dance***

**I forgot to mention that when ever Snape has dialog think of Spane's movie voice and how the sentance is broken into fragments! It's so FREAKING AWESOME!**

**Onward my friends!**

* * *

Harry and Ed snuck into the fourth-year boy's dorm because everyone had fallen asleep.

"Night Harry." Ed said as he flopped into his bed.

"Um.. Ed... I have a question." Harry said shyly. He didn't exactly know how to ask his question.

"Can it wait?" Ed's muffled reply came from the bed (he did FACEPLANT into his pillow.)

"No. I don't think you want the others to know the answer... How.. how did it happen?"

"Be specific Potter. How did _what_ happen?" Ed said ignoring his gut feeling that he knew what was about to be asked.

"Your arm. Why is it metal?" Harry said bluntly.

"Because I lost a limb. That's all you're getting out of me. Don't even bother to push it further." And with that Harry shut the lights out and fell into a fitful sleep.

**~Ed's P.O.V~**  
_Where the hell am I?_  
_Oh. I'm back. _Ed thought as he looked around at his surroundings. Everywhere he looked was the whitest white you had ever seen. But what he saw that interested him the most was a large dark grey door that was covered in a marking. To be more specific it had a sort of upside down tree on it with words covering it.

In front of the door he had seen before sat a boy. The boy had long golden hair, similar to Ed's, that reached his mid back. The hair didn't cover up the fact that this boy was skin and bones.  
_No, it can't be, can it?_ Ed thought as he walked towards the boy, his footsteps echoing around the pitch white void.

Upon hearing the footsteps the boy turned to reveal a confused experssion that quickly changed to shock.

"Al? Is, is that really you?" Ed asked the boy.

"Yes... well it is my body." The boy replied with a voice that cracked as though it hadn't been used in ages though it was cheery nonetheless.

"This is great! You can come back with me and We can put your-" Ed started but was cut off by the boy's crestfallen face.

"I-I can't Ed."

"You can't what?"

"Go."

"You can't go where? Are you saying that you can't come back?" Ed asked the body of his brother in a dismayed tone.

The body nodded. "I can't leave, at least not with you. I can only leave with my original body."  
"All right. You two have had your fun. Now, Ed, you must leave to the real world or I'll take what I should have taken for your brother's soul." A new voice said. It's voice more of an echo of many voices.

"Well, you're here to once again take my brother away from me, aren't you Truth?" Ed asked the newcomer. Truth was a pure white being that was surrounded by an ever changing blackness.

"Now, now Elric. I can take something from you for coming here tonight, but since it wasn't of your own free-will I'll allow you to leave with everything intact." The errey voice said as black hand shot out of the ground and grabbed Ed.

"ALPHONSE! DON'T YOU _DARE _CROSS OVER! SOMEDAY SOON I'LL BE BACK AND YOU'LL LEAVE WITH ME!" Ed shouted as an ongoing darkness began to envelop him.

"Okay brother! I'll be waiting!" Al's body called then Ed was succomed in the dark.

**~Neville! P.O.V~**  
Neville woke up to the sound of screaming.

"Mmmmmhhhhmmmmmmm! What's wrooong?" He half whined half mumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

When his vision finally focused he saw who was the source of the screams. It was Ed. Ed was thrashing around kicking and screaming as he was in a nightmare.

"Professor Ed? Sir? ED!" Neville at the older boy. No use, Ed was pretty deep in the nightmare. Neville scrambled out of his bed and over to Ed's. He had to help the professor in some way.

Neville punched Ed feebly in the stomach. Even though the punch was weak it seemed to help because Ed jumped out of his bed and threw a kick toward Neville who had jumped out of the way to avoid being hit.

"Ed, are you alright? You were screaming bloody murder!" Neville asked the small blond.

"Oh... sorry that I almost kicked ya, yeah I'm alright. Just a dream... wanna help me out actually?"  
Neville stared at the alchemy teacher in surprise, he actually _wanted_ his help with something?

"Uh, sure professor." Neville said unsure of how to say no to a teacher.

"Alright! Let's go, do you know how to get to the Hufflepuff common room?" Ed asked as he led the way into the Gryffindor common room. That stopped Neville in his tracks.

"Why?"

"I need to speak with my brother, it's important and can't wait!" Ed said hurriedly as he left the tower through the picture of the Fat Lady (Who started to yell at them before she saw it was a teacher).

"Well I sort of know where it is..." Neville began but then stopped himself. It's true Neville had seen were the Hufflepuff common room entrance was but he had no idea how to get in.

"Take me there and I'll do the rest kiddo!" Ed said as he pushed Neville in front of him and Neville led the way to the corridor where the kitchen entrance was and said in a confused voice. "This is it but I have no idea where..."

Just then odd footsteps were heard from behind them. They quickly stopped when they turned into the corridor.

"Ed? Neville? What are you doing here, and how did you find our entrance?" They turned to see a small blond girl with her hair in pigtails and green eyes sparked with curiosity.

"Emily! I'm so glad we found you! I need to speak with Al, it's important!"

"How important?" She demanded, kind of suspicious of what it was about.

"Him important." Ed said. Neville was lost but Emily seemed to catch on.

"I'll go get him, you wait here!" She said cheerfully as she walked over to the stacks of barrels.

She tapped a barrel two from the bottom in the middle row of barrels in a weird rhythm.  
Instantly the lid opened and crawled inside.

"Stay put!" She called as the barrel's lid swung closed.

**~Emily P.O.V~**  
When Emily finally emerged from the tunnel she saw no sign of the armor anywhere.  
_strange, he usually is waiting for me..._ Emily thought as she was over to the entrance of the boy's quarters. She walked down the long hall and knocked softly on the fourth door she saw.

A loud clanking noise came from inside and the door opened to reveal Al.

"Emily? What's up?" He asked the small girl quietly so he wouldn't wake the sleeping fourth years.

"It's Ed, he says it's important and he sounds like it can't wait so come on!" The small girl said as she grabbed his arm and dragged him away from the room.

Once inside the Hufflepuff common room Al stopped.

"Emily, what did he say when you found him?"

"Something about it being important about you." She crawled into the tunnel that led out of the common room. "Are you coming?" She called, not really giving him a choice.

**~Ed!~**  
He was just about to explode the barrels when Emily reemerged with Alphonse close behind.

"Well, there's your brother! Now I'm going to get some sleep!" Emily said as she crawled back into the barrel and disappeared.

"Neville, you can leave if you want to, you don't have to stay." Ed said sounding like he really wanted Neville to leave.

"Oh, okay Ed." Neville said as he walked away.

Ed turned to Al and blurted out what he had needed to say the whole time. "It's possible! We can get you back!"

"Do you mean..."

"Of course i do! I saw it with my own eyes Al! Your body is alive and he said that he won't go through the gate!" Ed said excitedly. He waited for his brother to respond, but he didn't.

"What's the matter Al?"

"I-it's just what if we can't?"

"Of course we can! Don't be ridiculous, Al! He's there, I saw him!"

"How could you see him if he's with Truth Ed!" Al pointed out angrily.

"..."

"That's what I thought brother. If you can prove I'm _really _there, maybe I'll believe you." Al said bluntly as he walked away and opened the barrel to the common room.

_I'll prove it to you when we get your body back! _Ed thought as he stalked away to the Gryffindor common room where he sat for the rest of the night thinking it over.

How was he going to get Al's body out? How?

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice when Hermione came and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Ed? What are you doing up so early?" She asked. Ed didn't respond. "Ed?"

"Huh? Oh, hi Hermione." He said as if he was in a daze.

Giving up Hermione left the common room to get breakfast.

* * *

After a while more students began pouring into the common room and Ed decided to go get some breakfast.

**~Time skip! I want a cupcake!~**  
Ed plopped down in the chair next to Roy.

"Hey Fullmetal, you look tired. Dreaming of your girlfriend? Oh, I'm sorry I mean your 'mechanic'!" Roy said teasingly.

"Shut up." Ed mumbled around the food he had stuffed into his mouth.

"Fullmetal, how is it that you manage to eat more than possible with your body mass and manage to maintain a small frame?" Roy questioned as he watched the young alchemist eat.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING-" Ed began but stopped as what Roy said sunk in. How _did _he manage to eat so much with a skinny figure?

"And now that I think about it, you always nap yet you seem so tired, it's almost as if you're feeding another body with yours!" Roy said the last part as a joke but the small blond took in every word seriously.

_What if? Could it be possible? _Ed thought everything over in his head. Maybe the only reason Al's body was alive was because it was connected to his. It all added up, the constant need to eat, the frequent naps that never fulfilled the tiredness.

"That's it!" He said to himself as he ran from the hall. He had so much to tell Al, he couldn't wait for class to end!

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Tell me in the reviews and if I'm nice I might leave another suprise! (That is if I finish them) I'll give you a hint: Who ****_really_**** wants to know what Emily looks like?**

**Sorry for the long A/N up there! Well anyway I have been hooked on another HP/FMA cross over and I like reading it! It's so good! **

**Disclaimer: Emily: I decided that I'm ignored far too much around here and I'm going to say that Usachan! DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING MENTIONED IN THIS FIC! Well... she owns me but that's because I AM her! *Hears Usachan!* I gotta go! I wasn't supposed to leave my adventure! *Runs away***

**Usachan!: I swear that girl is going to get what's coming to her one day... Anyway what she said is sadly true *Begins to cry* TwT BUT I WOVE THEM SO MUUUUCH!**

**Well good night and Happy reading until next time!**

**~Usachan!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**  
**A/N: Okay here we go! I'm so close to main events it's not even funny. First I want to thank everyone who's reviewed this so far! They really do help me! I want to tell everyone who wanted explanations on how Ed got into the Portal of Truth last time that YOUR WAIT IS OVER! *Large crowd cheers* Well anyway I loved your reviews and when I opened my email I was spammed with the love you've given me since last time! I was al "I'm not going to have any good mail in my inbox." Clicked on inbox 50 FREAKING UNREAD MESSAGES! I felt so loved! And yes they were mostly from here! there were 10 that weren't but I still felt loved!**  
**Okay, well enough of my boring life... ON TO THE FIC! :D**

* * *

Ron, Harry and Hermione were on their way to class when Hermione and Ron started arguing.

"I hate alchemy...too bloody hard!" Ron grumbled.

"But it's so fascinating! And if it's too hard then you should try working harder!" Hermione countered with.

"No! I'm fine with magic and anyway you're only saying those things because you're in love with Ed!"

"...I- I AM NOT!" Hermione said stubbornly.

"Fine, but Harry agrees with me, right, mate?" Ron said as they rounded the corner. Before Harry had the chance to answer they saw Emily standing outside the class with a worried expression.

"Oi! What's wrong Emily?" Ron called to the third year.

She jumped at the sound of his voice and a large blush covered her face. "N-nothing Ron... HEY! WHAT'S THAT!" She said pointing behind them. They didn't fall for her trick.

"What's wrong Emily?" Harry said firmly.

"Can't tell."

"You can't or won't?"

"...What's the difference?"

Hermione stepped up to answer her question but a loud noise from the class stopped her. Pushing past the small blond girl they peeked into the doorway. In the class Ed was fighting a...thing. Harry couldn't tell if it was a man or woman but it was clearly winning the fight. The thing had long greenish hair and was wearing a tight half shirt and a skirt.

"Can't you listen when I say I can't tell you?" Emily whined as she tugged the wizards out of the doorway.

"But you didn't tell us. We forced our way through to see." Ron reasoned.

"Emily, would you mind telling me what's going on here?" All four kids turned and saw Professor Mcgonagall standing behind them.

"Envy decided to pay Ed a visit and now is in the process of kicking his butt." Emily explained to the teacher.

"...I don't understand Miss Willow." Mcgonagall said.

"Well I didn't expect you to, you asked what was going on and I told you!" Emily said cheerfully, she had a point.

~Ed's P.O.V (a few minutes before Envy showed up)~  
Ed was sitting at the desk going through the lecture he planned to give.

"Hey Pipsqueak! Long time no see huh?" An eerily familiar voice said from behind him. He turned quickly and as he did he got his blade hand out, just in case.

"What do you want Envy?" He growled at his unexpected guest.

"Is that any way to treat someone you let you see that there was hope for your dear brother yet?" He said in mock disappointment.

"What do you mean?" Ed asked cautiously.

"Oh, you know! Remember what Truth told you last night?" Suddenly it clicked in Ed's mind, Envy was the one who paid the price so he could see Al's body.

"Who did you kill?"

"Oh, now that's jumping to conclusions, don't you think?"Envy sneered at the young alchemist.

"Who did you kill?" Ed asked again, more demanding.

"Here, about if you beat me in a fight then I'll tell you!" Envy said as he lounged for Ed.  
Ed knew he would do that and quickly dodged. He took his blade hand and stabbed at Envy, missing as Envy dodged. "You gotta be quicker than that Pipsqueak!" Envy taunted.

Ed had had enough of this jerk and decided to give him a taste of his alchemy. Clapping his hands then pressing them to the ground he caused the floor to disappear from underneath Envy who quickly transformed into a bird so he could fly out of the hole.

Changing into another person he lounged at Ed. "That was a dirty trick, boy!" He snarled and Ed realized who he changed into.

"You couldn't have picked an easier target!" He laughed as he threw Envy (who was now Roy) off of him and started to throw a punch when the Homunculus changed again.

"Don't hurt me brother!" It was Al. He was a little kid again. That's all it took to set Ed off. He lounged at the boy and started to strangle him. "Envy you heartless bastard! How could you even THINK OF DRAGGING MY LITTLE BROTHER INTO OUR FIGHT!" He screamed at Envy.

Envy started to chuckle, then laugh and laugh. He changed into Hughes as he laughed even more.

"Good job kid. Now if you excuse me I think you have an audience!" And with that the homunculus jumped out the window.

"Ed! You didn't kick his ass!" Emily said as she ran in and threw her arms around him.

"Sorry." Ed scuffed as he pulled the girl off of him.

"Ed! What the bloody hell was that?" Ron said rushing in after Emily followed closely by Harry and Hermione.

"That is none of your business. Why are you here so early?" He stated.

"Hermione wanted to show you something." Now it was Ron's turn to be angry.  
Hermione grabbed a piece of paper and some chalk and drew a transmutation circle on it. Then she transmuted it into a paper swan.

"You're getting good!" Ed praised her as she beamed at the words.

~Emily P.O.V (Time skip to middle of third year Alchemy class!)~  
Emily was barely paying attention, Ed was talking about the importance of pens. She was about to fall asleep when a loud knock came on the door.

"I'LL GET IT!" She yelled out as she ran to the back of the class and opened the door.

"Emily! Just who I wanted to speak with. Gather your things then follow me." Mcgonagall said and Emily obeyed immediately.

Once out of the class she dared to ask Mcgonagall her question. "Are you mad at me?"

"Why do you ask such a thing?"

"Because I didn't give you an answer and was a snob when you asked me to be clearer." Emily replied with shame on her face.

Mcgonagall sighed. "No, I'm not mad. You were just doing what you thought was right." They stopped in front of a stone gargoyle who asked for a password.

"Fizzing Whizbees." Mcgonagall answered him. The statue jumped aside and the two walked up the stairs.

At the top was a door on which Mcgonagall knocked and a voice from the other side allowed them to enter.

"I brought her her sir." She said to the man sitting at the desk then left the room.

"Emily, please have a seat." He said warmly as he pointed to a chair.  
Emily sat down nervously.

"Oh don't worry dear, you're not in trouble!" Emily relaxed.

"Now, I hear you know more than a little alchemy, am I right?" Dumbledore asked the young girl who nodded sheepishly. "Oh good! Then may I ask you to do something very important?"

"Sure, but first why me? I mean can't you ask a..._better_ alchemist? I'm just learning."

"Well, I asked you because the others are too known for the task at hand. So do you still want to do it?" He asked the girl seriously. Again she nodded.

"I want you to be our eyes and ears during this tournament. I know about what happened to Ed this morning, I believe that this thing that attacked Ed is with a larger group which is planning on using the tournament for something bigger."

"Well... I think I can do that, I don't really know what being an alchemist has to do with it though..."

"They are from Amestris, right?"

"Yeah, well as far as know."

"They have abilities humans don't, am I correct?"

"Yeah..."

"I believe these abilities are alchemically based, so who better to keep an eye out then an alchemist?"

"Okay professor, if I do this what do I get in return, just I thought of mine..."She said business-like.

"Well, I haven't thought much about that, I was really hoping you would agree..."

"I am agreeing, but my alchemy teacher says that it's all about equivalent exchange. I was just wondering what the exchange was." She said shyly.

"Ah, well I will think about that one, in the meantime you might want to learn to fly a broom." He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Why's that?" She asked nervously.

"You are going to need it for the first task! But for now I think it's about time to get to lunch!" He said happily as he led the way out of the office.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, we are close to tournement task number one! I can't wait to start writing it! Well anyway not much of Al in this one.. T.T Well I liked putting Envy in this! Any guesses on what Envy sacrificed for Ed? I'll give you a clue. Go back and read his little scene!**  
**REVIEWS ARE WANTED! I will give you a special little thing in the next A/N if you guys satisfy me with your reviews! I also love to hear what you really want like if I should put Lust in, Greed, Pride or any other characters from FMA the Brotherhood or HP.**

**Disclaimer: Usachan!: *yelling* ANYONE WANNA DO THE DISCLAIMER FOR ME? *silence* PLEASE? *Emily starts to raise hand* Put your hand down Emily.**  
**Envy: Just do it yourself stupid human!**  
**Usachan!: *sticks tongue out* You just be jelly!**  
**America: *popping out of nowhere* I'll do it! I am the HERO after all!**  
**Usachan!: Okay first of all the HERO is ****_me_****, it says o in my user name and second of all, GO FOR IT :D**  
**America: Sweet! Okay Usachan!/ I am the HERO AMERICA doesn't own Fullmetal Alchemist, Harry Potter, Hetalia or ANYTHING ELSE mentioned in this fic! If she did I wouldn't be able to save the day because she thinks she's the HERO!**  
**Usachan!: *Pushing him into box of anime* Alrighty then! Don't forget to review my fic and check out my other two! They need some loves!^v^ I LOVE YOU ALL! THANKS FOR READING AND NOW HAVE A GOOD, LONG NAP!**

**~Usachan!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** **Alright! Chapter seven is up! sssssssssssssooooooooooooooo oooo HAPPY! I can't wait until the next chapter! I have a...****_suprise _****in store for that one! *laughs evilly* Well anyway I'm not the only crazy on in this chapter, Ed is giving his first test...Kind of ****_glad_**** I'm not in his class... Well Get to reading!**

* * *

Ed sat up in his bed while dinner was finishing up. He had to write up a test for all of his classes.

"Oi, Ed! What happened to you during dinner?" Ron asked as he, Harry and Neville walked in.

"Test." Ed replied without looking up.

"...You had a _test_?"Harry asked, confused.

"Writing."

"...I see." Harry turned toward his own bed and got out his potions homework.

Ed looked up and saw all three of the Gryffindors doing homework. He started snickering which caused Ron to get a little angry.

"Don't laugh! You forgot something too!" Ron scolded the professor.

"Well, I might just have to tell my good buddy Snape about this!"

"You wouldn't!" Ron gasped.

"Oh wouldn't I?" Ed challenged the teen.

"Bloody hell, he would!" Ron said in mock surprise.

Ed was growing tired of the younger boy and decided to teach him a lesson. Clapping his hands he transmutted a giant stone spider right in front of Ron, who screamed like a little girl.

"That'll teach you!" Ed said laughing as the ginger curled up in a ball.

"Ed, was that really necessary?" Harry asked as he walked the ginger start crying for his mom.

"Yes..._fine,_ I'll fix it." Ed started to grumble as he made the statue disappear. "But he better not mess with me again!" He threatened the three boys who nodded quickly.

~Time skip to fourth year Alchemy next day! TEST TIME! :D~

"Alright guys, time for a TEST!" Ed said enthusiastically as he handed out the test.

Hermione raised her hand up high in the air.

"What Hermione?" Ed sighed.

"What is the test on?"

"It's on our first unit of course!" Ed said grinning evilly.

"But our first unit has barely begun!" A small slytherin girl in the middle said with a panicky tone.

"Exactly!" Ed said with an evil laugh.

"This is outrageous! My father will hear about this!" Malfoy said in an outrage.

Ed turned to the little brat. "I don't give a _damn_ about your father Malfoy. So I suggest you all take your tests!" Ed turned and walked to his desk.

"Brother, was that necessary?" Al asked Ed who nodded.

~Time skip to last five minutes!~  
Ed was still waiting for the first test to be turned in when there was a knock on the door. He waited. Nothing, no 'I'll get it!'s or anything. He sighed.

"Come in!" He called.

In walked the two people he was _least_ happy to see. The Colonel and Major walked up to his desk and spoke in low voices.

"We need to speak Fullmetal!" Roy hissed.

"Can it wait until after lunch when I have a prep time?" Ed grumbled. Roy and the Major shook their heads. Sighing Ed turned to Al. "You're in charge until I get back."

"Oh, Alphonse! Give this to my pupil for her test!" Armstrong said as he handed Al a large packet. Al nodded and the three state alchemists were out the door.

Once outside the room Ed crossed his arms and huffed. "What is so important?"

"It's them, they're here." Armstrong said urgently.

"Yes, I know. Envy attacked me the other day." Ed spoke as if it was no big deal.

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US?!" Roy demanded in an outrage and got even more piised as Ed shook is head. "Why not Fullmetal?"

"Because I didn't think you needed to know." Ed stated.

"I'm your commanding officer! Of course I need to know!" Roy said frustrated.

"No you're not, Dumbledore is...when we're here at least."

Roy threw his arms up in frustration, he wasn't getting anywhere with this kid.

"I propose we keep a close eye out for them. They're probably trying to use the tournament as an excuse to collect more human souls for their stone." Armstrong said. The other two nodded but before they could discuss this any further a wave of students came out of Ed's room and another wave poured in.

Ed turned to walk inside but then stopped. "Hey Major, who _is _your pupil anyway? And why are they in my class?"

"You don't know? I've been teaching Emily since she first came to central!" Armstrong said proudly.  
Ed's jaw dropped as he started at the large man in disbelief.

Ed turned slowly and walked back in the classroom.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, yes ******** was Emily's first alchemy teacher! Now you can see where she gets her...specialness from! Okay, no cool stuff for this one guys... sorry! I have had zero time to finish Emiy's adventure! T.T WHY DO YOU HATE ME WORLD?! Just kidding, but seriously I hope to finish by next chapter! Any suggestions on which Homunculus should show up next? If not Lust is going to do her...well I'll tell you next chapter!**

**Disclaimer:*Dancing* DON'T WANT TO DO THIS! Well, I own nothing mentioned in this fic... so yeah, BYE FOR NOW! ^v^**

**~Usachan!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**  
**A/N: Alright! My friend is posting for me!**

**Whattheawesomeisthis: Yes I am! And you better be thankful, Usachan!**

**Soooooooooo super duper sorry that this took forever! My internet decided to crash and it's taking forever to fix it! TwT And I miss you guys soooooooo much! Well, I don't want to keep you from this chapter any longer and chapter nine will be up as soon as possible! I MISS YOU ALL!**

**Warnings: Lust is in so just beware and everything will stay Pg-13 so if you're like "OMG! LEMON SCENE! GROSS!" Don't worry, no lemons here! Oh! Ed is also a tiny bit OOC but that's just because the scene wouldn't work without the OOCness... Just thought I'd let you know!**

* * *

Ed sat at his desk, grading the tests. Leaning his head in his hands he sighed; why did he decide to give a test? Oh, right we wanted to be mean...

"Oh, is someone tired?" A voice from the shadows purred. Ed jumped at the voice and looked around. Who's talking? He thought to himself as he transmuted his arm into his famous blade hand.

"Edward, put that thing away before you hurt someone!" Stepping out of the shadows was the homunculus, Lust. Ed raised his arms into a fighting position causing the woman to laugh. "Edward, Edward, Edward," she chuckled, "you wouldn't hit a woman, now would you?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not sexist, so I would." Ed growled. The woman sighed and pointed her fingers at him. Her long fingers stretched into her ultimate spears that plunged themselves into Ed's left shoulder. Ed swore and tried to pull the spears out of his shoulder with no luck.  
Coming closer the woman spoke in a soft, sweet voice. "Now, do you know what I want?" She purred, leaning close to Ed's face.  
Ed, however, didn't want to find out what she wanted, so he lifted his foot and kicked her in the stomach causing her -and the spear-fingers- to fly backwards.

"That's no way to treat a lady!" She snarled as she regained her breath. Ed was waiting for her to make the first move, but she didn't. Confused, he let his guard drop slightly.

"What are you two doing here?" Ed asked her.

"I thought that was obvious! We're here to bring our sacrifices home!"

"Well, I'm not buying that story. What's the real reason?"

"Just as I thought; you are smart, but I don't think anyone would be happy if I came right out and told you. Maybe a little equivalent exchange between us."

"... What do you mean?"

"You give me what I want and I'll tell you what you want."

"... Just what exactly is it that you want?"

"You." The woman said as she grabbed Ed and forced him up against a wall. Ed started to struggle, he wanted out of the vicious woman's grasp. Just his luck; he was completely trapped.

Smirking, Lust grabbed the hem of Ed's shirt and started to pull it over his head.

"Lust, you-"

"Me what?" She sneered and she leaned in all the way and kissed his forehead gently. Ed felt a strange sensation all over his body, and he suddenly wanted Lust to do what she pleased with him. His arms lifted up and pulled her closer to him.

"What the hell did you do to me, bitch?" Ed growled through his teeth, fighting the urge to kiss the homunculus.

"Simple, I changed your hormones." she purred in his ear as she started to kiss his head. Ed suddenly realized that he liked having Lust kiss him and wanted her to continue it. He couldn't control himself as he pulled her closer and began to kiss her back.

"Ed, is that the best you got?" Lust teased as she finally worked his shirt off and began tracing the scars on his chest. "Here, I'll show you," Leaning closer to his face she looked into his eyes and he looked into hers.

_No Ed! You don't want this! Stop it now!_A tiny voice in the back of his mind said but he easily ignored it as he realized what she wanted and granted her that want as he closed the distance and met her cold yet soft lips with his.

Lust was happy as she got what she wanted, but she had to be careful, she didn't know how far she could go before Ed came to his senses. She decided to test it by taking out his braid and running her fingers through his long golden hair. Ed made no move to stop her and she tried going farther, she pulled away from his lips and looked at the disappointed alchemist.

"There we go, not bad for a shorty!" She teased and waited for the fireworks that never came, instead his face turned a bright red as he mumbled something. "Come again?" She asked, confused.

"It was myfismine" He said, mumbling at the end.

"..."

"I, uh, it doesn't matter," He said as he stood on his tip-toes and offered Lust his lips, she gratefully accepted them as she pulled the small blond closer and decided that Ed really did want this, all she had to do was give him that little nudge and he was hers.

She started to trace his scars with her ultimate spears even though she knew it hurt him slightly. She didn't mind the twitching that occurred when she traced over a sensitive part. Getting carried away with herself, she started to trace his stomach muscles.

Ed wanted to pull away but he couldn't. He loved the way Lust kissed him, traced his scars, ran her fingers through his hair and everything else about her. He could feel her tounge in his mouth, clearly she was the one leading this. He felt her running her spears along his scars, it felt strange, in a way. He couldn't explain it. It felt wonderful yet terrible at the same time. Then she started to trace his abs, he let out a groan of pleasure. Then he felt her hand slide lower and lower until it reatched his pants, she started to slide her fingers into them but Ed suddenly became aware, grabbed her hand and pushed her away.

Lust looked upon the boy who was glaring at her with those golden eyes.

"I see, you want to save that for someone right? Well, I'll let you have that, for now." She said, pulling her hand out of Ed's grasp and she walked away. At the door she turned back and stared at the alchemist. "But just remember, I _always_get what I want." With that she left, and Ed heard her high heels click away.

Once the hall was silent he leaned against the wall and slid down, disgusted with himself. How could I let her manipulate me like that? Am I so weak a simple kiss was all it took? He thought as he pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them. He rested his head in his knees as the shivers of his silent sobs shook his body.

~Alphonse P.O.V!~

"Brother? Are you still here?" Al called into the dimly light classroom. He heard a noise that sounded like crying in the back of the class, behind Ed's desk. Walking over to the desk, Al saw Ed hunched against the wall.

"Brother! What happened to you? And your shirt?" Alphonse ask as he noticed that his brother's shirt was gone.

Ed didn't notice Al came into the room.

Al sat next to his brother and lightly tapped him on the shoulder. Ed jumped at the touch and gave a small scream.

"It's alright, brother. Just me."

"Oh, hi Al." Ed mumbled as he put his head back into his knees.

"What's wrong Ed?"

Ed mumbled something that Al barely caught, what he did catch he hoped was just his imagination.

"Who did what?" He questioned again.

"Lust did." Ed answered as he pulled his head up and started at his brother. "I couldn't stop her. Am I really so weak that I can't even stop one person?"

"Ed, she is a homunculus. It's not your fault," Al tried to reasure the blond.

"No, Al. It is my fault! I let my gaurd slip, and she took advantage of that!"

"Brother, it'll be okay," Al said softly as he placed a cold metal hand on his older brother's shoulder, "Now, let's get those tests graded." Al said trying to distract Ed from what had happened.

"Fine, but you're grading Emily's."

"What?! No fair! You're the teacher!" Al whined as they set to work.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, who felt I over did Lust a little? I feel she came on too strong. Well anyway, I hope you like it and don't feel that I went too far with that Lust scene. Any guesses on who Lust was talking about when she said Ed was 'saving' himself for? Oh and that hormones thing that Lust did I got the idea from the HP/FMA crossover Nowhere is Safe by Angelicalchemist93 and I suggest you check them out!**  
**Disclaimer: I feel lazy, Well last time I checked I didn't own anything mentioned in this fic, let me check my list. *Looks at list labeled Things I Don't Own* Nope! See, it's right here at the top! **  
**Okay don't forget to review and check out my other stories, they need love! Oh and Emily's adventure is in progress of being written so yeah... Well later lovelys! Question: Should I put in Sloth from the 2003 anime or Sloth from brotherhood?**  
**~Usachan!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**  
**A/N: Okay, to make up for missing out for a week or two (I really can't remember how long I was gone '^_^) So I'm posting chapter nine today! This has nothing to do with the fic, it's just something random I came up with! So this happens during lunch the day Ed gave the test (A.K.A the day of Lust, chapter 8!), enjoy!**

**P.S. I wrote this during lunch in a cafeteria filled with loud people, so it might seem just a tad bit random, Enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione sat in the back of the library reading over the potions assignment, she couldn't concentrate though because her mind was on... him. She was in the middle of a very good daydream when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She gave a little squeak as she jumped and a voice behind her giggled.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." Ginny said as she pulled a chair next to Hermione and sat down. "Whatcha doing?"

"Homework," Hermione lied.

"Nuh-uh! I know that look; what are you actually doing?" Ginny accused her. Hermione hung her head in shame.

"Fine. I was daydreaming."

"Oooooo! About what?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"About this guy I like..."

Who is it? Who is it? Who. is. it?" Ginny whispered excitedly as she leaned closer to the upper classman.  
Hermione became very interested with her hands as she started to blush a very deep red.

"Tell me!" Ginny said as she poked Hermione's face.

"It's Ed..." Hermione finally said shyly. Ginny gave a small gasp.

"You mean the alchemy professor?"

Hermione nodded and Ginny let out a squeal of delight. "He's so cute!"

"Who's cute?" Emily said as she plopped down next to the Gryiffindor students.

"Ed. Hermione likes him!"

"Well of course! He's everyone's favorite teacher." Emily said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"No. She _like likes_him."

Emily gave a small gasp. "You mean..."

"Yes." Ginny said in mock horror.

Emily turned to Herione with a sad smile on her face. "That's great, Hermione, but..." She trailed off, to embarrassed to speak anymore.

"Emily, do you like him too?" Ginny gasped at the Hufflepuff third year.

"NO! Winry does."

"Who's Winry?" Ginny and Hermione said in unison.

"Our automail machanic," Emily stated and pointed to her left hand. Suddenly her face lit up like the fourth of July and she turned to the girls with a devious little grin. "Wanna meet her?"

"If you're thinking about cutting off our limbs so we can get automail, I'm not going to do it." Hermione said cautiously. Who knew what went on in Emily's mind? For all they knew it could be a place of horror that would scar even the bravest wizard for life.

"No, I was thinking more along the lines of breaking Ed's." She said with a devious grin.

"Ooh, let's do it!" Ginny said evilly and she and Emily both grinned as they waited for Hermione to answer.

"Do what?" all three girls jumped as a new voice joined the conversation. "What are you three planning?" Al said as he stared at the three guilty-looking girls.

"Well I was planning on breaking Ed's automail because I kind of broke mine but I don't wanna get in trouble with Winry so if Ed's is broken she'll come up here and fix it and then she'll check mine while she's here and I won't get in trouble!" Emily said innocently to the suit of armor.

"Fine. Just don't tell brother." Al sighed as he walked away.

"Wait, you're seriously going to let us do that?" Ginny called to the armor who turned and nodded.

"He made fun of my apron the other day, and I'm not happy. Do what you want to the automail. The more damaged, the more pain Winry causes, right?" Al said a little too casually as he walked away.

"Well, looks like I'm heading over to Gryffindor tower tonight! Here's the plan. You two let me in tonight at ten then we sneak into the boys' room and I'll help you damage the automail so that it's bad enough to call Winry out here."

"But what if Dumbledore says Ed should go to Winry?" Hermione reasoned.

"I already asked him about her coming out here for mine, did you think I was lying when I said it was broken?"

"How'd you break it?" Ginny asked.

"I was in the bathroom. Myrtle came and scared me. I slipped in water and a screw that I was fixing came out then jammed itself at an angle in, well the details aren't important." She said with a nervous laugh. Ginny burst out in laughter while Hermione grabbed Emily's left arm.

"Which screw? They look fine to me." she said confused by what damage Emily claimed there was. Emily yanked her arm away.

"Nevermind. I gotta go learn to fly a broom now!" Emily said as she raced off with a slight limp.

"Well I guess we have to clear the common room out before ten," Ginny said. "I got this covered." She pulled out a small bag filled with dungbombs.

* * *

**A/N: Okay! Thus that night Ed's automail was broken! I know this is really a random thing, but I thought it was funny and I want to bring Winry into the fic! So this is how it happened! Can't wait! I have the scene all worked out in my head! So anyway Hermione didn't think anything was wrong with Emily's arm because it wasn't her arm that the screw came out of! Emily has an automail leg too! Did I forget to mention that?**

**Okay, review and keep an eye out for chapter 10! Oh and Emily's adventure has its plot line layed out, just the story itself needs to be written... well, review and read my other stories!**

**Disclaimer: Ed: Okay Usachan!/ I am the HERO AMERICA doesn't own anything mentioned in this fic so-**  
**Winry: HOW COULD YOU BREAK MY AUTOMAIL, YOU INSENSITIVE ALCHEMY FREAK?! *Hits Ed over the head with wrench***  
**Ed: OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!**  
**Winry: *Hits Ed again and again until he passes out* *Turns to reader* Okay, like he said, Usachan!/I am the HERO AMERICA doesn't own anything mentioned in the fic, now I gotta go and fix the pipsqueak's automail. BYE!**  
**Usachan: Yep, what they said! Before I go, a big shout-out to the awesome person who so kindly agreed to post chapter 8! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH Whattheawesomeisthis! Seriously, check out her fics because she is awesome and is kind enough to post this for me! Later people! I gotta go and be boring elsewhere! PEACE OUT READERS!  
**  
**Whattheawesomeisthis: And as I was editing this, my brain stopped working and I forgot how to spell "squeal". -_-'  
**  
**~Usachan! and Whattheawesomeisthis**

**P.S. Whattheawesomeisthis is my editor so yeah, she might make random appearances!**

**~Usachan!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: WHOOT! CHAPTER TEN! WINRY ROCKBELL'S COMING IN! I like this chapter, Ed gets hit with a wrench! ^_^**

**Review time!**

**Llanonelson: I'm glad you think so! I think it's very engaging too!**

**funky monkey 1235: Thanks for the input! I shall find a way for that to happen!**

**RoxyStar05: ME TOO!**

**deathbykitsune: I do not have Ed's funeral planned, sorry '^_^ And I am trying to fit Scar in as well, but no promises!**

**killroy225: I shall! And my I just say I love your username! XD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ed woke up to his right arm feeling a little funny. _That's weird._ He thought, considering that he just had maintenance done on it before he left Risembool.

He pushed himself out of bed quietly then he started to he a popping sound. _That's not good._ He tried to ignore it then suddenly it started smoking and gave a loud pop. It fell to his side, limp.

"Shit." He cursed under his breath as he hurriedly got dressed and left the room.

Once in the common room he saw Harry sitting at a table by himself.

"Hey Harry, what's up with you?" Ed said, trying to act casual.

"Can't sleep, What about you?"

"Need to speak with that bearded guy about something."

"I can take you to Dumbledore's office if that's who you want." Harry said as he stood to stretch.

~TIME SKIP FOR YUMMY FIZZING WHIZBEES!~  
"Well, Harry, now what?" Ed asked as he and Harry stood in front of a gargoyle asking for the password.

" , Professor Elric?" Both boys turned to see Dumbledore striding up to them.

Ed stood up straight and gave a left-handed salute (seeing as his right arm didn't work.) This action only confused the wizard more.

"Oh, sorry, force of habit." Ed mumbled and returned to his usual relaxed look.

"Well, it's a little early, don't you think? Why don't you come into my office so we can talk about that arm of yours." Dumbledore said with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

~UP THE STAIRS TO DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE!~  
Dumbledore sat in the chair behind his desk and stared at the two boys in front of him. "So, what happened to your arm, Edward?"

"Heh, I have no idea.." Ed said with an embarrassed look and he put his hand behind his head.

"Well, what did you want me for sir?" Harry asked.

"I just wanted to say good luck, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said with a wink. Harry smiled sheepishly.

"Whoa, wait! What's today?" Ed asked, utterly confused.

"The TriWizard Tournament. But, what are we to do with your arm?" Dumbledore said to Ed.

"Well, I was wondering if I could call my mechanic out here to fix it.."

"I don't see why not, I figured that your arm would break sooner or later. Muggle electronics don't work on school grounds, you know."

"Oh, well then I'll just go and... how am I supposed to contact her? And get her here?" Ed asked, frustrated.

Dumbledore gave a small chuckle and stood. "We'll use a portkey to retrieve her!" Ed noticed the broken kettle in his hands. Ed was utterly confused, how could a broken kettle get him anywhere near Risembool.

"Now, where does this mechanic reside?" Dumbledore got his wand prepared to cast a spell.

"Uh, Rockbells' Automail prostheses in Risembool, why?" Dumbledore paid no attention to Ed as he cast the spell and set the kettle down.

"Harry, you are going to retrieve this woman for Ed so he can teach his class. Now Edward, what is your mechanic named?" Dumbledore asked as he turned to Ed.

"Winry Rockbell. Harry, be careful, she might hit you with her wrench! And don't tell her what happened to my arm!" Ed informed them both.

Harry gave a nod as he touched the kettle and disappeared.

~HARRY'S GOING ON AN ADVENTURE! :D~  
Harry was put in front of a small house with a sign reading 'Rockbells' Automail Prostheses'

"Well, I guess this is the place." Harry walked up to the door and knocked on it.

A tiny woman with light purply-pink hair opened the door. "Can I help you?" She asked Harry.  
"Uh, I'm looking for Winry.."

"One moment, but if you're looking to ask her out leave now." She took a puff of the pipe she was holding.

"No, I was sent by Professor Ed." Harry laughed nervously. Pinako made a gesture that Harry took as her inviting him in so he followed the small woman as she walked inside.

"Winry! You have a visitor!" Pinako called then left for another room.

Winry ran down the stairs and walked into the room wearing nothing but her usual tube top and jumpsuit that was tied around her waist.

"Hello, you must be Winry, I'm Harry." Harry said as he stuck his hand out and Winry shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, how can I help you?" Winry looked Harry over to see if his needed any automail, he didn't.

"Uh, Professor Ed sent me to get you..." Harry trailed off, not sure what to say.

"I see, he broke his automail, didn't he?"

"I'm under strict orders not to say, but yes."

"Grrrr, fine I'll be back in a second." Winry said as she disappeared up the stairs.

Winry reappeared and had a tool kit strapped to her back and a wrench in her hand.

"Y-you aren't planning to hit me with that, right?" Harry stammered as he backed away.

"No, this is for Ed." She growled and walked out the door calling a farewell to Pinako.

~ED'S GONNA GET IT!~  
Sat at his desk as he watched the wizards try and transmute a block of wood into a sphere. They sucked.

"Brother, do you hear that?" Al whispered into his brother's ear.

Ed sat up and listened, he did hear something coming from the hall. "Yeah, oh, shit!" He realized what was going on in the hall right before- "EDWARD ELRIC!" A very angry Winry burst into his classroom and threw a wrench at his head. It hit Ed square in the forehead and he flew back into the wall.

"Winry!" Al squeaked as the blond walked past him and grabbed her wrench.

"Ow! Winry! Can this wait?" Ed snapped as he rubbed his forehead. Winry gave a small nod and sat in Ed's chair.

"I'll wait." She gave an evil smile that made Ed shudder.

Draco raised his hand from where he sat in the back of the class. "What do you want, Draco?" Ed said with an irritated tone.

"Is this woman your girlfriend?"

"That is two weeks detention! Now, get back to transmutting!"

~TIME SKIP!~  
Ed had explained to Winry what happened and she gave a large sigh. "Ed, what am I going to do with you?"

"I don't know."

Suddenly the door opened and in walked Emily, she gave the three people a large smile.

"Hey, Winry!"

"What did you do?" Winry said as she started to work on Ed's arm.

"Ppppfffft, chshshshshshhh, heh, leg." She said as she limped over to a chair.

"Gahhhh! What am I going to do with you two?" Winry moaned as she reached for her wrench and threw it at Emily.

"You can love us!" Emily said as she pulled herself off the ground.

"Hey, what's this?" Winry asked as she pulled a charred piece of paper out of Ed's arm. Emily gave a silent curse and ducked under the table. Winry looked at the paper, it was instrutions on how to rewire an automail arm, in Emily's hand writing.

"Emily, what's this?" Winry asked the small girl.

"Heh heh.." Emily gave a nervous laugh. "Alright! Hermione was wondering how automail worked so I gave that to her! She chickened out of the plan so me and Ginny didn't go through with it but I was wondering why Hermione asked for that..." Emily trailed off as she thought about what had happened last night.

~TIME SKIP! DRAGON FIGHTING TIME! Almost~  
Harry got up from the table and followed McGonagall out of the hall. She led him to a small tent on the side on the Quidditch pitch. Harry could feel the butterflies in his stomach and he felt as though he was going to puke.

"Good luck." The professor said as she left Harry alone.

He walked into the tent. _Here we go..._

* * *

**A/N: Alright! Next chapter is already being written and I can't wait! More of Harry and Emily in that one! Okay, so any questions/comments go in the review please! **

**Disclaimer: Check other chapters.**

**Okay, any questions about Emily or any other characters (Like Homunculi) that should be included in the fic should be PMed to me so we can have a small chat about it!**

**Okay, loves!**

**~Usachan!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: ALRIGHT! CHAPTER ELEVEN! I didn't have school today so I quickly wrote this up! I was excited about not having school yesterday but then I had to get a sports phyical, they gave me shots! TwT My arms hurt! Well, I got a review that made me laugh my pants off and I wanna share it with you!**

FireStorm:Cool story love it so far!

WHY ON EARTH AND BEYOND DID YOU PUT IN ED ALMOST GETTING RAPED BY LUST LAST  
CHAPTER?!It scared me, and NOW that image is stuck in my head!

The oc Emily's name is almost exactly like mine its not even funny. :/ You  
aren't a stalker are you? :/ :( :O

**Yeah, I thought it was funny! And to answer your question, because I thought that since it's Lust she should do something lusty (is that even a word?!) And sorry that I scared you! The Lust thing is the kind of thing I think up late at night when I can't get to sleep... And no I'm not a stalker (no matter how many time Whattheawesomeisthis says I stalk Vic) I got Emily's name from Nyo!America's human name '^_^ yeah I'm so uncreative! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Harry sat in the tent with the other champions, he was nervous.

_I hope I can perform the spell correctly. _Harry was about to follow Fleur's lead and start pacing when the tent's door opened to reveal Professor Mustang.

"Alright, I've been assigned to brief you on your task. You shall each pick an item out of this bag." He held the bag up to Fleur who reached her hand in and pulled out a miniature Welsh Green dragon with a number two around it's neck. Roy then offered the bag to Krum who pulled out a Chinese Firebolt with the number three around it's neck. He offered the bag to Cedric and Cedric pulled out a Swedish Short-Snout with the number one around it's neck.

None of the champions looked surprised when they pulled out the dragon. Harry gulped, he knew what was left for him and cautiously reached his hand in the bag and grabbed the item. He pulled out a Hungarian Horntail with the number four around it's neck.

"Okay, now that you have your opponent your task is to capture the golden egg from it's next but keep the other eggs intact as much as possible. Best of luck, I shall tell the judges you are ready." Roy turned and left.

"Psssst! Harry!" Harry turned around to see Emily poking her head inside the tent. Harry ran up to the small girl.

"What are you doing here?" He whispered to the girl. Emily pointed behind her and Harry saw Hermione standing there with a worried expression.

"Hermione?"

"Harry! I just came here to wish you luck and don't die!"

"That's very positive Hermione. Well see ya, Harry!" Emily said as she dragged Hermione away.

"Hey, what did Emily want?" Cedric said from behind Harry.

"Nothing, hey aren't you going first?"

Cedric opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by someone outside the tent calling his name.

**~Emily P.O.V!~**  
Emily left Hermione at the entrance to the stands and turned to leave.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Hermione called after her.

"I've got something important to do!" Emily called over her shoulder.

Emily made her way to behind the champions tant and climbed on to her broom. She kicked off the ground and made her way into the sky.

She started to circle the pitch and she saw Cedric start to battle the dragon. He was awesome!

Emily watched over the whole thing and almost got hit by a few fireballs in the process. She saw Fleur try and charm the dragon and Krum try and curse it (which caused the fake eggs to be crushed) and then she looked into the stands to see herself.

_That's not good!_ She dived toward the stands and hovered a few feet above the Hufflepuff section, sure enough there was her look-alike, they looked exactly like her, straight down to the large grin on their face.

Emily started to panic,what should she do? _I know! I'll grab Armstrong!_ She decided and started toward the teacher stands.

**~Harry P.O.V!~**  
Harry heard his name called and he left for the pitch, wand tightly gripped in his hand.

He saw the Hungarian Horntail sitting on top of her nest and Harry raised his wand and called out as loud as he could. "ACCIO FIREBOLT!" The dragon stared at Harry like he was crazy, nothing happened. She was getting agitated by Harry and opened her mouth to breathe fire when Harry's Firebolt suddenly appeared, Harry hopped on the broom and took off.

He flew around her head and tried making her dizzy. She followed him with her neck but wouldn't stand up.

"Come on!" Harry murmured to himself as he flew higher. The dragon, tired of moving her neck, shot a flame high into the sky, it narrowly missed Harry.

Harry kept flying higher and the dragon finally got up and left her eggs unguarded and Harry seized his chance, he dove and before the dragon knew what happened Harry grabbed the gold egg.

Frustrated the dragon started to shoot fire everywhere. Harry vaguly heard a small yelp when the dragon started firing but ignored it as he landed himself safely on the ground.

**~Emily P.O.V!~**  
Emily hadn't noticed that Harry was finishing up when she went to get Armstrong and was surprised when columns of flames started to come near her. She gave a shriek of suprise when one hit her automail arm and she swerved to avoid getting hit further when the dragon started to thrash her tail about.

Emily was flying low enough to be in the dragon's range but she didn't realize until her automail leg was hit and it was smashed to pieces.

"Winry's gonna kill me." Emily thought aloud as she saw the metal pieces fall to the ground. She looked at her right leg and saw how much damage was done, it wasn't pretty, the dragon ripped off the most of the automail, all that was left was an inch or two down from her mid thigh, which was where the automail started.

Emily refocused on her task to grab Armstrong when she saw Dumbledore heading back to the castle. She should tell him instead of Armstrong!

Emily flew at top speed to catch up to the bearded professor.

"Dumbledore!" She called and he turned with a confused expression that turned to shock when he saw her leg.

"Professor! I saw one of them! They were in the stands just standing there!" Emily said when she finally caught up with the man.

"How did they get past the teachers that I set in front of the entrances?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure that it was Envy."

"..."

"Envy's a shape shifter and he disguised himself like me." Emily pointed out.

"Well, did you take care of him?"

"I was about to but then..." Emily looked down at her leg with a sigh. "I blame Harry."

"Well, thank you for notifying me and I suggest you get that fixed right away!" Dumbledore turned and walked away.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! HARRY FOUGHT A DRAGON! Okay for next chapter Winry comes back (she never left Hogwarts...) and I can't tell you anymore! Just know we are closing in on Christmas and I have like two chapters surrounding just that holiday (one's very short though).**

**Plrease review and keep an eye out for chapter 12! **

**disclaimer: Usachan!: I here by declare that I own nothing mentioned in this fic, that is all.**

**Okay because I most likely won't post tomorrow, HAPPY HALLOWEEN! ^v^ May you all get a bunch of candy and don't let Iggy cast his spells on you!**

**~Usachan!**


	12. Getting dates!

**A/N: ALRIGHT! I got the Yule ball coming up and I can't wait! So, before we begin I have a huge writing thing I'm doing this month and I might not post as much! **

**Okay I was going through my reviews and I saw one that made me think o.O but it was also funny in an odd way to me, I want to share it with you!**

_ET12356:I WANT ED TO GET RAPED BY LUST! Also, I like your fic, but I think  
Malfoy should rape Harry or at least seduce him. Malfoy seduction would be so  
funny!_

**Sorry ET12356! I don't do Lemon scenes '^_^ sorry! I also don't support MalfoyxHarry. I much prefure Harry and Ginny and Malfoy with Hermione. I might do another Lust scene soon but she won't get any further than last time. Just thought I'd clear it up for anyone else wondering about these kind of things!**

* * *

Ed sat in his class waiting for his students to show up when Winry walked in.

"Hi, Ed!" She said as she sat down in an empty chair.

"I thought you went home..." Ed trailed off as he realized he should be writing the lesson down.

"No, Dumbledore says that the school nurse is feeling overwhelmed and I said I could help!"

"...since when are you a doctor?"

"Well you need to know basic nursing to become an Automail engineer!" Winry said angrily.

Ed was about to retort when Professor Mcgonagall walked in.

"Professor Elric, may I speak with you?"

"Yeah, sure."

Professor Mcgonagall opened her mouth to speak but then all the fourth years started to stream in.

"Sorry Minervia, it'll have to wait." Ed said as he continued to write on the board.

"Actually I need to speak with you and the whole class." Mcgonagall turned and addressed the class. "Students! As you know Christmas is next weekend and you usually go home for break, well this year we are hosting the Yule ball. It is open to all fourth years."

Everyone in the class started to talk excitedly.

"Every person the age of fourteen and older is required to have a date of his or her choice." She looked over her shoulder at Ed. Ed took a second to realize what she meant.

"WHAT!?" Ed stood up and knocked his chair over. All eyes turned to watch the two professors.

"I'm sorry, I was just passing the message on from Dumbledore."

A brunette with curly hair raised her hand up and started waving it around.

"Yes Miss Brown?" Mcgonagall asked, ignoring Ed cursing under his breath.

"Well, I was wondering who can Professor Elric take if he's a teacher..." She trailed of and turned a deep shade of red.

Mcgonagall seemed taken aback by the question. "Well, since he is the age of a student he would be able to take a student... or he could always take a teacher.."

"WHY ARE WE DISCUSSING THIS?!" Ed screamed. The girls in the class started to giggle excitedly.

"I don't know what you're all excited about, he's _obviously_ going to take Miss I-can't-do-magic over there." Draco mumbled from his seat in the back. All eyes turned to Winry who had zoned out.

The room was dead silent, you could hear a pin drop. Then Winry caught on, she started to laugh, hard.

~ALPHONSE JUST GOT THE SAME TALK WITH ARMSTRONG! :D~  
The last week before winter came and went, then all the firt thru third years that hadn't been asked got ready to leave after lunch that day. It was about ten in the morning when it happened, Al was worrying to himself. How was he going ask someone? What if they said no? What if they asked if he would take off the armor? He was worrying so much that he wasn't watching where he was walking and ran into Emily.

"Oh, hi Al!" She said brightly as she picked herself up off the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" Al said as he bent to pick up the book that fell on the ground.

"It's alright. What were you thinking about?"

"hmm?"

"You look deep in thought, I just want to know why." Emily said as she accepted the book from Alphonse.

"Oh... it's kind of silly..." Al said, looking away from the girl.

"Ooooooo! Now you _gotta _tell me!" Emily said with a devious smile and leaned closer to the armor.

"Well, I, uh..." then an idea hit Al. "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure! But I gotta get going soon, the train leaves at eleven and I gotta get packing."

"Well, you know the Yule Ball is coming up and I need a date... but I can't exactly take this armor off..."

"Oh, I get it!" Emily said, nodding.

"You do?" Al asked, surprised she knew what he was asking.

"Uh Huh, don't worry, I'll do it!" She smiled largely.

"You will!" Al said, even if he couldn't smile it felt like he was.

"Yep! I know some people who haven't got a date yet! I'll ask them for you!" She didn't get it.

"...Emily that's not..." Al trailed off, all the happy gone. The first girl he asked out and it went wrong, horribly.

"... I don't get it" Emily said slowly, she really had no idea what he tried to ask her.  
Al sighed deeply, she wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed.

"I wanted to ask if...you..." He couldn't ask her. He'd known her since they were like six!

"If I what?" Emily asked, still talking slowly. She stepped closer to the armor who had somehow ended up on his knees. A crowd of students had slowly gathered. It wasn't a big group, about twenty students. Al realized if he was going to ask her, it was going to be now.

"Emily, I want to know if you'll nnnnvnvnvnvvvvvnvvvvvnnnnnmm m" He tried.

"Come again?"

"Will you go to the yulllllllvvblllllbbbrrghhvvv " He was getting closer. The students that had gathered caught on and started to whisper excitedly.

"Al? I think I know what you want." She smiled evilly and she leaned closer to the very sad suit of armor. She gave him a small peak on the check. "Of course I'll go with you! You only had to ask!" She smiled brightly as she skipped away to the Hufflepuff common room. All the girls in the crowd started to squeal as Alphonse stood up and did a little victory dance.

_I asked out a girl and she said YES!_ Al ran off to go find his brother.

~WHOOT! AL GOTS A DATE TO THE yulllllllvvblllllbbbrrghhvvv ~  
Ed sat in his class room, avoiding all the female students.

"Why me?!" He cried at the ceiling. Just then the door burst open and Al walked in. He looked happy, too happy.

"Why're you so happy?" Ed grumbled.

"I got a date to the Yule ball!" Al half sang as he started to dance like an idiot.

Ed ducked away from his little brother to avoid being hit. "Okay, calm down before you hurt someone!" He started to laugh. "So, who's going with you?" Ed asked.

"Emily Willow."

"You mean Emily? The one that knows?" Ed asked, he waas curious, why would Al pick her. I mean yeah, she knew about Al but was that the only reason?

"Yeah, that's the Emily!" Al said as he bounced slightly.

"Why'd you ask her?" Ed said, a little too mean.

"What's wrong with asking her? I've known her forever!"

"No you haven't! You met her this year!"

"Ed, she was in our school class with us! She was the girl I hung out with when you and Winry got into fights!" Al said, keeping his voice as calm as he could.

"oh..." Ed started to remember. "Well then, she's a good choice for you."

"What about you brother? Have you asked anyone yet?"

"Naw, I don't know who to ask." Ed sat down in his chair with a sigh.

"How about one of the students that are trying to ask you?"

"Hell no! They're just weird!"

"And you're not? You've got an arm and leg made out of metal. And need I remind you about-"

"SHHHHHHHHH! NONE NEED TO KNOW!" Ed said as he leaped to cover his younger brother's mouth.

"Fine. How about Winry, I heard she hasn't got a date." Al said, pushing Ed off of him.

"Well, what if she rejects me?"

"So you admit it!"

"NO! Well, fine, I'll ask her. But we're _just friends_!"

"You keep telling yourself that."

~TO THE HOSPITAL WING!~  
Ed walked into the hospital wing and suddenly got all tense.

Madam Pomfrey rushed over to him. "What's wrong with you boy?"

"Nothing, I'm here to see Winry..."

"She went down to lunch."

"Oh, thanks!" Ed said as he rushed out of the room and to the Great hall.

* * *

Once he got there he found Winry at the staff table. She was in the middle of a conversation with Roy. Ed walked up to her, all eyes on him.

Once he got to Winry he took the seat next to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Oh, hello, Ed!" Winry smiled as she noticed the small blond.

"Winry, I have a question."

"Okay."

Ed couldn't do it, he just sat there, staring at her.

"What is it, Ed?"

The question was dying to come out but it wouldn't. He started blushing real hard until his face turned redder than a tomato. "GAHHH! EQUIVALENT EXCHANGE! I'LL GIVE HALF OF MY NIGHT IF YOU GIVE HALF OF YOURS!" He ended up screaming.

Winry just looked at him. It was dead silent, you could've heard a pin drop, then suddenly Winry sighed. "Do you have to treat everything like alchemy?! How 'bout you say something _normal _for once!" Then she realized what he was asking her. "..." Her mouth hung open and she started to panic.

Ed started to laugh. He was laughing so hard it hurt. He clutched his sides and continued to laugh harder.

"SHUT UP!"

"Sorry! Really, I'm sorry! You're incredible!" Ed said as he continued to laugh hard. It was Winry's turn to blush.

Roy leaned over and looked at Winry. "Well, what do you say? Are you going to the ball with him?"  
The whole hall held it's breath.

Winry started to laugh too. The two blondes sat there, laughing their butts off. Winry started to nod and the whole hall erupted in a roar of applause.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! ED AND AL GOT DATES! I had Al go with Emily because he doesn't know anyone else really well. And Emily ****_does_**** know what the Elrics did, if you wanna know how then read her adventure! Just to tell you if I could have May show up randomly I would but she doesn't fit in the plot...so yeah sorry Al! P.S. I love the idea of Al and May together! ^V^**

**Oh! That reminds me! I'll start Emily's adventure real soon! When this story gets closer to the end expect chapter one to go up! I am working on it as we speak though! Me and my minions have the whole plot worked out (Not really, but some parts and the basic plot!) **

**Review and read my other stories! If Story of Evil doesn't get love soon I will take it off this site! DON'T MAKE ME DO THAT! TTTWTTT**

**Disclaimer: Me, Usachan!/I am the HERO AMERICA = DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

**Okay, well, time for some of that month long stuff! Night my lovelys! NO LEMON REQUESTS PLEASE! :D**

**~Usachan!**


	13. Yule Ball!

**A/N: Alright! I had this stuck in my head and I finally got time to write it! *Does happy dance* I am so excited with this chapter! The girls go dress shopping! Then I do a time skip! Any way **

**This was one review that I like because, I love Envy too!**

Shadow the Ranger: update soon! oh and give Envy some more screen time! if you can anyway he is my fave character

**Okay, I did just that! But you'll have to read to find out where! ^v^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Winry, Hermione, Ginny and Emily all walked down the street in the Hogsmeade in search of the perfect dress.

"This is so exciting!" Emily gushed as they entered a store. The other three girls agreed. They looked at every dress in the store. They were about to give up.

Then Hermione started to squeal. "THIS ONE IS PERFECT!" She grabbed the dress and went to buy it.

Then there was three.

~TIME SKIP BUNNY!~  
Ginny finally decided on a dress that was pink and green. Emily decided that she wanted to wear a tux then Ginny hit over the head with a coat hanger and Emily picked a pretty teal one with a puffy skirt.

"Alright, just Winry's left!" Ginny said and checked the time, it was noon.

Winry wasn't a fan of dresses so picking one out was hard! Then as she was running her hands through the dresses she found the perfect one, it was a simple ankle length light pink dress covered in dark pink flowers. She fell in love with the dress.

~TO ED AL HARRY AND RON! Oh and Neville too~  
Ed sat cross-legged on his bed with his arms folded in front of his chest, he was pissed. He was expected to wear a dress suit?!

"Ed, don't look so pissed, look what I have." Ron grumbled as he stepped out from behind his bed and the room burst into laughter. Ron was wearing dress robes that was...well... the front was very puffy.

"Well, I have to _start _the whole ball off! I'm a terrible dancer!" Harry whined and then Neville suggested they talk about something else.

~I've got nothing... sorry!~  
The boys were just sitting in their shared room when there was a knock on the door. Curious, Ed

opened it to find Al standing there with a bow tie attached to his armor.

"How did a Hufflepuff get in here!?" Ron squeaked as the suit of armor stepped into the room.

"I'm actually not a student, so I can go wherever I need to." Al said as he loomed over everyone in the room.

"Al, what're doing here anyway?" Ed asked (he finally changed into his dress robes and put his usual braid into a ponytail).

"Did you do it?"

"...Do what?"

"Did you ask her!?" Al said flailing his arms around. Harry had to duck so as not to be hit.

"Oh..." Ed suddenly became very interested with the floor as he nodded his head.

Neville had crawled out from under the bed where he had been looking for his toad. "Ask who?"

"Winry." Al said, turning to the boy.

"How'd you end up taking, Al?" Ron asked as all five boys took a seat.

"Emily.." If a suit of armor could blush, Al would've been.

"...THE NUT JOB?!" Ron said with a shocked tone.

"Why do you say that?" Harry said, turning to face Ron.

"Have you seen her? She was running around at lunch yesterday telling everyone 'beware of envy!'" Ron said flailing his arms around trying to be creepy.

Al was about to retaliate when Harry stood up. "Time to go!" And led them out of the room.

~YULE BALL! TIME TO DANCE! *Does disco!*~  
Harry, Ed, Ron and Al stood around waiting for their dates to show up. Harry had been wrong about it being time to go and they showed up half an hour early.

Parvati and Padma Patil showed up and greeted Harry and Ron. As the couples were about to leave Parvati gave a small gasp and they turned to see Hermione walking down the stairs, alone.

She was stunning, she wore her hair in a small bun on top of her head with a strand hanging out and draped on her shoulder. Her dress was multiple shades of pink. A dark purple ribbon tied around her waist made the colors pop. Below the ribbon the dress was ruffled and the short sleeves were also ruffled.

"Oh, my God! She looks stunning!" Emily said from behind all the onlookers.  
Ed stared at the small girl who answered simply "I'm a ninja." She skipped up to Al and took his arm and the two walked away.

"Well, should we go?" Harry asked his date who nodded and they turned to enter the hall. Hermione met up with Viktor Krum, her date and followed Harry. That left Ron and Padma to follow them.  
"Damnit! I'm all alone." Ed grumbled as he started to search for Winry.

Ed felt someone tap his shoulder and he turned to see Winry smiling brightly at him. "Wait long?"  
Ed shook his head. He didn't really process what Winry said after that. He just stared at her, she was gorgeous.

The two strands that usually hung out of her ponytail were pulled up into a half ponytail behind her head, exposing her pierced ears. Her dress simple as it was still looked beautiful on her.

"Ed? Ed!" Winry said, bring Ed back to real life.

"Sorry, what?" Ed started to blush.

"I said 'are we gonna stand here all night?'" She giggled and took his arm and dragged him into the hall.

~LITTLE WHILE LATER! Slow song! But to non dancers!~  
Emily sat in a chair next to Al, she wasn't really big on dancing and would rather watch than dance.

Al agreed that sitting was better than dancing.

Al turned to look at Emily who was watching the dancers with a dreamy look on her face.

"Em, did you lie to me when you said you didn't want to dance?"

"Why do you ask that?" Emily responded without taking her eyes off the dance floor.

"Well, you're staring at the dance floor dreamily, I just thought..." Al trailed off as Emily started to giggle.

"Al, I'm watching Ed and Winry! They look so cute together!" She gushed as she pointed to the young alchemist and his dance partner. Al looked and saw Ed blushing deeply as Winry taught him where to place what. Al had to agree with Emily, they looked cute together.

"Hey, Al." Emily said as she turned to Al. She looked serious.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you ask me to the ball?"

"... because, I, uh...I don't know..."

"Oh..." Emily said as she stared at the floor, she looked sad, I mean really sad like close to tears sad.

"Emily!" Al squeaked.

"Yes?" She mumbled, not taking her eyes off the floor.

"Are you mad that I don't know?"

"Naw, I guess I thought you, nevermind, it's stupid."

Al looked at the normally bright and cheery girl, he had only seen her this sad once and that was when she found out he lost his body.

"Why're you so sad?" The couple turned to see Ed staring at them with his arms crossed.

"Aren't you with Winry?" Al asked and Ed shrugged.

"She had to pee."

"I, uh, I have to go!" Emily stammered as she got up and ran off.

Ed took her seat. "How's your date?"

"Eh, you?"

"Eh."

~Emily P.O.V.~  
_Fudge! It's Envy! _Emily ran off to find Dumbledore. She felt bad for leaving Al with Envy but the sooner she found Dumbledore, the better.

Emily was too busy worrying that she ran into the real Ed who was leaving the dance floor.

"Emily, where're you going?" Ed asked as Emily picked herself up.

"Bathroom." She lied.

"Where's Al?"

"Bathroom." That lie lie was bad.

"..."

"Well, come on an adventure with me?" She grabbed Ed and dragged him away from Winry.

"Okay, Envy's here! I need you to not go near Al at the moment!" She whispered and ran off.  
Ed was utterly confused.

* * *

**A/N: Okay! Yule ball is done! and Grrrr! Little Miss Emily ruined Hermione's chance to shine! I had fun with this! I hope the endings not too crappy, I didn't know how to end...**

**Review and read my other stories! I have two othe FMA xover stories up! Al is the main in both! So happy about that! ^v^ Emily's adventure... my minions are heving some disagreements with me... so chapter one is done but not posted because reasons...**

**Disclaimer: Alright, short and sweet I no own.**

**Have a peaceful sleep my lovelys and look out for the next chapter! Oh! I wanna thank anyone who told their friends about this because I have so many views on this that I keep squealing whenever I see it! ^v^ You make me feel special!**

**~Usachan!**


	14. Christmas Wishes

**A/N: Okay! I finally got my wish! I got to make Ed go through christmas! So sorry, long time no update, but here it is!**

**This is the deal, I'm going to put a review in each Author note that made me feel special.**

**This one made me smile**

****RoxyStar05: I kinda wanna see you do this 'Disco' you speak of... ._. lol Great chapter, update soon! :D

**Well sorry, I have no video camera and no way of showing you the disco, it's really bad though '^_^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ed woke up the next day to find colorfully wrapped boxes on the foot of his bed._ What the heck?_

He looked around and saw that everyone else had boxes at the foots of their beds.

Curious, he crawled over to his boxes and examined them.

On box had a note attached to it, he pulled the note off and read it.

_Dear Ed,_

_HEY! I DISCOVERED THIS GREAT NEW HOLIDAY CALLED CHRISTMAS AND PEOPLE GIVE EACH OTHER GIFTS AND SPEND TIME WITH THEIR FAMILY! I told Al and Winry about it and they wanted to surprise you with gifts! I know that you might feel bad about being out of the loop but hey, there's always next year!_

_Love,_

_Emily Willow!_

Ed let out a sigh, Emily was too excitable. Well, what do I do with these? Ed thought as he stared at the boxes. He looked at Emily's note again to see if she gave any hints about them, she didn't.

"Is it like a birthday?" Ed wondered aloud. He gave up and went back to sleep. Maybe the others could help him later.

~TIME SKIP! IT'S PRESENT TIME!~  
Ed awoke to Ron poking him in the face.

"What do you want ginger?" Ed mumbled as he pulled the covers over his head.

"Come on! We wanna know what you got for Christmas mate!" Ron said as he started tugging on the blankets Ed was hiding under.

Ed jumped out of bed and hit Ron over the head. "I'll tell you when I'm good and ready!" Ed looked at the faces of the startled boys in the room. He sat on the floor next to the boxes. "Now I'm ready... Didn't you open yours?" He asked when he saw that all the boxes were closed.

The boys turned to their own boxes and opened them.

Ed opened the box on top and inside was a box of pens. Attached to the box was a note.

_Ed, you're always complaining about the feather pens, so I thought this would shut you up!_

_~Emily!_

Ed sighed as he read that. Emily was really ticking him off.

Ed put the pens on the floor and went on to the next box, it was wrapped in pink paper.

Inside was a large assortment of junk food. There was chocolate frogs, chocolate balls, chocolate covered doughnuts and a lot of mini powdered doughnuts. Attached to the mini doughnuts was a note.

_Brother you said that you were always hungry in the middle of the night, I thought this could help you!_

_~Alphonse_

Ed gave a small chuckle while reading his note. His little brother was always taking care of him.

He set the box of junk food down and grabbed the last one. It was small and wrapped in red paper with a large black Flamel sign on it. He hesitated at unwrapping the box. He unwrapped it carefully as to save the amazing paper.

Inside was a thing of oil and a photo. The photo was of Winry, Ed and Al, it was the last one taken before the boys lost their mother.

In the photo Winry had her arms around the two boys and was smiling. Al had a large smile on his face and his eyes were closed. Ed had a bored expression on and looked kind of ticked.

Ed looked at the photo with a sad smile then turned it over to see the back. On the back Winry had written two words.

_My dream_

Those two little words were enough to break Ed. He dropped the photo and put his head in his hands.

After he had his regret he pulled his face out of his hands and left the room. He was going to find a way to make that dream true.

* * *

**A/N: Well, it's short and sweet! I like ending things a little fluffy! So I really had fun coming up with this chapter!**

**An apology to Vic Mignogna, sorry for giving Ed those powdered doughnuts! I had to! I felt the need, the need for doughnuts! (If you don't know about Vic's doughnut story, then look it up!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in this fic.**

**Alright Review and read my other stories, I have an Ouran FMA crossover called Al goes to Ouran and a Hetalia FMA crossover that is super fun to write! **

**Okay, goodnight my lovelys!**

**~Usachan!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Okay I felt bad for that short chapter last time so I wanna post this! I really want to drag Scar here so I shall.**

**GRRRRRR! I know there was a review that asked for Scar, I just know it. . Well anywhos...**

**Okay! A little confusing at first but it's the exact same day as last chapter. Well, ADVENTURE TIME!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ed walked up to the Hufflepuff table and grabbed Emily by her shirt collar. He then pulled her out of the Great Hall.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ed! Let me go!" She whined the whole way to his classroom.

"Really Emily! _Pens? _Well, now I need you to help me!" He said as he sat down on his desk. "With what?"

"Well, at the ball you said that I should stay away from Al because of Envy but I'm still confused!"

"Oh, I'm on a secret ninja mission from Dumbledore. So what are you getting Winry for Christmas?" She said, switching topics.

"Well, I don't think it counts but I'm going to try and get Al his body back before the school year ends." Ed said seriously.

"How're you going to do that?"

"The homunculi are here and you know where."

"Well, I uh, ummm... I GOTTA PEE!" Emily bolted out the door and down the hall.

_Damn, I messed up!_ Ed thought as he pounded the desk, once.

The desk shook and one of the drawers opened. Inside it Ed noticed a folded piece of paper, curious he opened it up.

_Ed,_

_Come to my office immediately. It's very important._

_Dumbledore_

Ed looked at the letter in confusion, what was so important that he had to hide the note?

~SECRET AGENT OSO! (Did I spell that right?)~

Ed stood at the gargoyle statue in front of Dumbledore's office.

He forgot the password, again.

"Was it Dancing Lions?" He tried.

"Not even close." The statue spoke. "Here's a hint, it's wizard candy."

"HOW'S THAT SUPPOSED TO HELP?!" Ed was getting frustrated with the thing.

"Ah, so I see you've gotten my note?" Dumbledore walked up to the statue, said the password and led the way to his office. "So, what's important?"

"Your friends the homunculi are planning something major at my school."

"They're not my friends." Ed grumbled as he crossed his arms.

"I know, but what's more important is that they plan on using my students for their own plans and I simply will not stand for it."

"What should I do about it?"

"Nothing."

"..." Ed was confused, he was being told to do nothing?

"Well, actually, there is one thing... Would you like to go on a mission?"

"Sure."

"Good! Their leader is in the place you call central, I need you to go and find out what he wants with my students." Dumbledore said, shuffling through some papers.

"Alright, can I take some people with me?"

"Who do you have in mind?"

"...I wish to take Hermione and Emily sir." Ed said, standing at attention.

"Well I see why you want Miss Willow, but why Miss Granger?" Dumbledore was intrigued.

"Well, if I'm going against the leader I want some tricks up my sleeve. In this case, _magic_." Ed slightly cringed at the word.

Dumbledore thought for a moment then nodded. "Alright, you may take them with you, no one else though. Now if you would be so kind as to get them so I can send you off."

~Time skip because reasons~

Ed was holding onto his stomach. He had just used a portkey and they spun... really?!

Hermione and Emily seemed fine though.

When Ed's head had stopped spinning he looked around, he was in an alley in Central.

"What now?" Emily asked as she started to twirl around.

Ed shrugged as he searched for the entrance to the enemy's lair.

"Ed! I think I found it!" Hermione called from behind a building.

Ed and Emily rushed over and looked at the place Hermione was pointing at. It was definitely the entrance.

"Let's go! Stay close." Ed instructed as he led the way in.

* * *

Once inside the sewers of Central they became more aware than Ed would've thought possible for Emily.

The sewer itself was dank and dark. It didn't smell bad, but it didn't smell too good either.

The trio walked on the concrete sidewalk on the right side. In the middle of the two sidewalks was a river.

The water was a muddy brown and had trash mixed into it. There was a red tint to the water in some places.

"That better not be blood.." Ed mumbled as he transformed his right arm into his blade hand.

Hermione took out her wand and held it at the ready, she was tense.

Emily reached to her pocket where she kept her short blade but then she suddenly tensed. She looked nervous. She pricked her ears and leaned forward.

Hermione who had been walking behind her walked right into the smaller girl.

"No... it can't be, can it?" Emily whispered in a dark voice.

Suddenly, there was a sound. It was like a high pitch scream but, _different._ Ed seemed to hear the sound and he stopped.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" A girlish voice spoke from the ceiling. Ed and Hermione jumped and tilted their heads back to see a dark figure staring down at them from the ceiling.

Emily kept her eyes lowered to the ground and tensed further.

"Oh well. If you say you heard something I guess I can't argue, can I, _amestrian_?" The figure leapt down from it's perch and landed in front of the trio.

The mysterious person was a teenage girl, she had long silver hair that reached her hips. It fell around her face, shielding it from view.

"Is that you, Maya?" Emily asked darkly.

The figure straightened up and gave a small laugh. It wasn't an evil laugh, it was a nice, cheerful laugh. "Yep! How'd you know?"

"Just a hunch." Emily said in a dark manor. She was clutching her short blade then looked up with a determined grin. "Well, shall we finish what we started?"

"Please, be my guest." Maya answered with a devious tone.

The two girls walked forward to confront each other then just as Ed was going to step in the started a …..rock paper scissors game.

"EMILY! WHAT THE HELL!?" Ed screamed as the two finished and started to laugh. "WHO THE HELL IS THIS?!"

"Oh, this is Maya and she went on that adventure with me!" Emily said brightly as she turned to face

Ed and Hermione who had confused looks on their faces.

Emily sighed. "You know _that_ adventure, the one with the boat. And explosions..." Emily trailed off in the memory of blowing multiple boats up.

"Emily! I almost forgot! The situation isn't good!" Maya said, turning serious she fixed her red eyes on Emily.

Emily turned serious too. She looked like an adult. "What's wrong?" She asked with authority. She looked like the colonel when he was giving orders to his subordinates.

"Well, the wanted Ishvalan and a little Xingese girl came through here not too long ago and they said something about finding the homunculi. I know for a fact that there is a large pack of chimeras further ahead and unless you're with the homunculi they'll kill you." Maya answered as if she were a soldier answering a higher up's question.

"Right. You coming?" Emily said as she turned to leave.

"No, I'm keeping watch on this place, Mustang's orders. I still don't trust him." Maya whispered the last part to Emily as she pointed to Ed.

"It's alright. Well, thanks again, partner." Emily turned and ran off to find the enemy.

Ed and Hermione followed her with determination in their eyes. "

Stupid girl. We were never partners." Maya said to herself as she turned and walked away.

* * *

**A/N: Oooooooo! I got a little of Emily's Adventure mentioned in that! Can't wait to actually post it! Capter one is going through my minions at this moment and once they approve (or not, it really doesn't matter) I shall post it!**

**On the side note I orginally had Emily have a gun and be almost as awesome as Riza but then I was like "Naw, she needs to be ****_cooler!_****" And then I started to watch Soul Eater and I was like "She should have a sword!" **

**Another side note is that Maya is one of Emily's traveling buddies in her adventure! If you didn't realize she's Ishvalan.**

**Last note, my minions are telling me to stop calling them minions... well what do you think? Do you like me calling them minions or should I call them something different? REVIEW YOUR ANSWER! (What the Awesome is this is not aloud to answer since you are one of the minions)**

**Okay Review and read my other stories because they need some love and I have an awesome idea for another fanfic that is already in the making but can't be posted until this one ends because reasons.**

**Disclaimer, check the other chapters, I'm lazy.**

**Goodnight my lovelys! Wish me luck on my NaNoWriMo story because I might turn it into a fic.**

**~Usachan!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Whoot! This was supposed to be up earlier but then I decided to revise it and yeah...**

**Here is a little review that makes me laugh every time! XD (And it's from a long time ago!)**

**funkey monkey 1235:**

you should have gluttony show up and he tries to eat some students then have ed go all "hell naw, what do you think you're doing"

**Alright, I will. Read on!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Emily led the way to the entrance, surprisingly they didn't run into any chimeras.

"Hey, Emily. Who was she?" Hermione whispered as she looked around for anything that might jump out of the shadows.

"I don't want to talk about it." She answered in a huff as she stomped forward.

Ed walked up to Hermione and tapped her on the shoulder. He felt that Hermione had the right to know why Emily didn't want to talk about it. "That was Maya, she and Emily had been through some tough times together. Actually they and two others were running from the law just until recently." He spoke softly so Emily wouldn't hear.

"You mean..." Hermione was at a lost for words, to her Emily was a very happy and bubbly person but she had been a criminal?

"Well, the story's complicated but if she's willing then she'll tell you." Ed said with a smile and ran to catch up with Emily.

They finally reached the lair but they were surprised when they saw Scar, Envy and two others battling. Scar looked pissed as he started to shout about passing on God's judgement and one of the strangers, a little girl with long black hair pulled into braids started to draw on the floor and shout to Scar. Envy noticed the trio that stood in the doorway and gave a laugh.

"So, the pipsqueak decided to join us!" He shouted with an evil laugh and Ed started to rush at him.

"I'M NOT SHORT YOU ASSHOLE!" Clapping his hands blue alchemic light flowed from the tips of his fingers and then a blade sprouted on his automail. He rushed at Envy and started to deal out blows to Envy, who dodged easily.

"DAMNIT, ENVY! STAY PUT!" Ed roared in frustration as he ducked out of reach from one of Envy's punches.

Joining the fight Emily raised her short blade and rushed forward at Envy. She ran up to him and even though she was right in front of him Envy didn't see her coming because Envy was distracted by Ed. She made a long, shallow cut in his arm to get his attention then called out. "Hey! We may be short but at least we don't have palm trees on our heads!" That got Envy's attention.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, BRAT?!" He roared as he swung around to punch Emily who had ducked at the last second.

"State Alchemist Edward Elric and former criminal Emily Willow. How dare you show up here and try to help us!" Scar said as he rushed back into the fight.

"I thought we cleared that up dude!" Emily screamed back at the Ishvalan.

"Mr. Scar! Get out of the way!" The small girl who had been drawing on the ground called to Scar.

The three who had been fighting Envy jumped out of the way as the girl threw five daggers that landed on the floor next to Envy. She then placed her hands on the circle she drew that had been circled by five daggers.

Red light crackled from her fingers and then suddenly a giant fist popped out of the floor near Envy and punched him in the face.

The other stranger, a tall boy with black hair tied back in a ponytail ran up and used his sword to deal blows to Envy before hopping away so the Homunculi could regenerate.

Emily ran back to Hermione who stood in the doorway with a horror stricken face. "Hey, we gotta go! Ed says that the leader isn't to be found! Come on! Before Envy realizes who you are!" Emily tugged on Hermione's arm as she started to drag the girl away to leave.

"What about Ed!" Hermione cried as she caught a glimpse of Ed being thrown against a wall as she turned to leave.

"He'll be fine! If Envy finds out that you're a-"

"A what little girl?" A rough voice asked from behind them. They had made it far enough that they could speed walk.

Emily turned on her heels to see a man she knew, he was wielding dual swords and had a deadly gleam in his uncovered eye.

"Führer Bradley." She growled. She stood in front of Hermione and raised her own weapon. "What are you doing here?"

"What's with the harsh tone? Is that anyway to speak to the leader of this country?" Bradley questioned as he stepped closer to the two young girls.

"You aren't ruler of squat!" Emily spat back.

"That is arguable."

"Well, I'm not very happy with you still."

"Oh, why is that?" Bradley asked as if he were talking to a five year old.

"You ordered all the State Alchemists that if they either capture or kill me!"

"Oh, right. I forgot. But what are two young girls doing down here anyway?"

"I could ask you."

~Cliffhanger! DON DON DON! :) Al's P.O.V.~  
Al sat in the classroom as he read the the alchemy lesson to the students. they were not really paying attention and he had expected that, they were first years after all.

Suddenly just as they were about to fall asleep the door banged open and a very round man hopped in with a hungry look in his eyes. He was bald and his eyes were really just small black dots above his large nose.

"Gluttony!" Al gasped at the front of the room as the homunculi jumped over to a first year girl with light brown hair and he picked the screaming girl up. "She looks yummy! I'm gonna eat her!"

"Oh, hell naw!" Al said as he rushed forward to help the first year.

~Time skip to Ed! (Yes, I'm evil!)~  
Ed had finished explaining to Scar that he was going to help stop the homunculi when the sound of clapping filled the air.

They all turned to see a man with a funky beard and even weirder clothes clapping and Envy suddenly gave a low, respectful bow.

"You there. The one with the ponytail. I like you, would you like to become a homunculus?"

* * *

**A/N: Yes I know Father wouldn't come out and say that but eh, who cares? So yeah I know it's short but I plan on making a very long chapter for up coming things!**

**Emily: Hey! Chapter one of Emily's adventure is done and shall be posted! Usachan! Finish writing it on the computer!**

**Usachan!: Hey! It's not ****_my _****fault! It's facebook's! Curses you awesome Vocaloid pages!**

**Emily: Riiiiiiiiiiight... anyway should be up by tomorrow, it's called "Emily's Adventure" and is in FMA fanfics because me and the 'Dream team!' *strikes pose* bother Roy, a lot.**

**UsaChan!: That is true. So keep 'em peeled! And read my other stories! Disclaimer: I no own anything mentioned in this fic! Well I do write, I don't own.**

**Reveiws are loved and needed!**

**~Usachan!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Okay I now this took forever! But I can explain! I had a tournement for hockey this weekend and the games interfered with my writing sceduele... Yes we won the whole tounie, no I didn't play once, yes I am a bench warmer for important things... sigh why does there have to be three goalies?**

**Anyway I wrote the first part on the bus ride to the tournie and I still don't wanna change it! I love it! **

**Quick note Gluttony came back right after last chapter with the help of Pride's shawdows.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

~Emily's P.O.V~  
"Really, would would dare ask the leader of this country why he is in his own country's sewers?"

"You dare ask a former criminal why she and some strange girl are in the sewers lurking around and happen to have weapons?" Emily countered Bradley's question badly. "Oh, I can see that you have a point to question that... Why don't we go find some former criminals, come on Hermione!" Emily said as she tugged on Hermione's sleeve.

"Do you really think you can get past me with that pathetic excuse for a knife?" Bradley asked her as he raised his swords.

"Damn it Bradley! It's not a knife! It's a short blade!" She said in frustration as she stomped her foot.

"What's the difference?"

"Short blade sounds cooler!"

"Well I don't want to spend any more time on you, prepare to die." Bradley rushed the two girls who quickly jumped out of the way, barely missing the swords.

Emily raised her blade and got in a position to strike. "Come at me, I'm ready." Bradley rushed her again and Emily jumped up and then landed squarely on his back and struck a blow with the butt of her weapon in his spine. Jumping off of Bradley she turned and faced him. "You're good old man! You must've listened to me last time we fought." She said with a smile and a small giggle.

"Thank you, but this time I won't go so easy!" With that bradley rushed Emily and caught her off guard. Bradley landed a blow to Emily's right arm, sending her blade flying. Emily grabbed her right hand with an automail one and let out a gasp of pain. "Damn you, Bradley." From her hand scarlet red blood dripped slowly, staining her white button up from her uniform. She tugged off the black cloak and then changed her automail arm into a blade, a little trick she learned from Ed.

"Emily, should I-"

"No! Stay out of this. I've got this one." Emily growled. The red specks in her eyes burned brightly and her eyes shone a deadly color of green and red. She ran up to Bradley and thrust her left arm towards his stomach.

"Too slow." Bradley said from behind her. Emily turned to see him wiping blood off of his blade.

Emily slowly looked down to her stomach and say red. _Aw shit... this isn't good._ She thought as she collapsed to the ground and started to black out. She saw people that she hadn't seen in a long time swimming in her blackened vision. She saw her mom, her dad, and an old woman with a peaceful smile on her face. She saw Trisha Elric standing with Winry's parents and then the woman came back, the smile gone.

"NO! I won't be consumed by this!" She hollered at the top of her lungs.

"Hmm, trying to fight death? You humans really are stupid, aren't you?" Bradley loomed over her now, ready to strike the final blow when Hermione ran up to him and slammed her body into his.

"No! You can't kill her!" The young wizard said softly as she got off of bradley and ran over to Emily.

"Come on! The port key's just outside of here, come _on!_ Don't die..." Hermione picked up Emily's arm and slung it over her shoulder.

"Hermione... Where'd my blade go?"

"..Emily! We gotta get out of here!"

Emily ignored the older girl and reached into her pocket. "Nevermind, I have my wand... Bradley, go to hell." She said that and then stood up on shaky legs, causing more blood to pour out of the wound.

"Oh, I see. You think you can point one of the silly little wands at me and kill me? I thought all humans were dumb, but you're the dumbest of them all." Bradley chuckled and waited for Emily to cast the spell.

"Curcio." Emily said calmly as she kept the wand pointed at Bradley. Bradley just stood there for a good minute before laughing. Then in mid laugh he collapsed and began to cough blood.

"What... are you...doing?" He slurred as he tried to talk through the pain.

"An unforgivable curse. I know they're illegal, but then again so was I." Then she put the wand down and turned away, leaving a twitching Bradley on the ground.

~Ed P.O.V!~  
Ed stared from the leader to the stranger.

"Do you mean it?"

"Ling! Ling Yao! I WON'T LET YOU!" The small girl said from the corner.

Ling turned to face the girl and let out a surprised gasp. "May Chang from the Chang clan? What are you doing here?"

"Immortality and I won't let you have it!" The girl held up the daggers and prepared to throw them.

"Gluttony! Please take care of The scarred one and the little girl." The leader said with a bored tone.

Ed couldn't believe that this boy, Ling, was going to accept becoming a homunculus.

"DON'T DO IT LING!" He found himself screaming. He couldn't let them have another homunculus.

"Don't interfere! I want this."

"Hmm, but is your body as willing as your mind?" The leader stepped up and pulled out a small red stone from his pocket. He placed the stone on Ling's face where there was a cut and instantly the stone sunk into his skin and Ling started to writhe around on the floor.

Ed couldn't stay to watch the end of this, he ran from the room and suddenly found himself outside with May and Scar.

"Where is Ling!" May growled to him and Ed jumped back.

"For all I know he could be dead! I ran out before that creep got me... Sorry I know I should've stayed to fight."

Ed looked around and didn't see Emily or Hermione. "Where is Emily and Hermione?" He wondered out loud as he began to look for the port key and the girls.

"Ed! Ed come quickly!" Ed turned around to see Maya staring out of the entrance with worry filled eyes. Ed ran to the girl and she led him a little further in and Ed didn't expect to see what he saw.

On the ground lay Emily, her chest rose and fell quickly and her breath was harsh and ragged. Sweat was dripping down her face and there was a lot of blood on the ground next to her.

"What happened to her?" He demanded.

"The guy with the eye patch! He came out of nowhere and he and Emily fought and then he got her but Emily still fought and then she used the curse and then she collapsed!" Hermione was sobbing and had blood smeared over her from helping Emily make it almost to the exit.

"I can save her." The trio turned to see May standing there with her fists clenched.

"How?"

She walked over to Emily and placed five daggers around her. She then drew a circle around Emily and placed her palms to the center. Red light crackled and spread from the girl's hands to the circle and then to Emily's stomach. When the lights dimmed then stopped Emily's breathing became steadier and she seemed to relax her tense form.

"I've stopped the bleeding, but you still might want to get her to a doctor." May stood and then left.

~TIME SKIP!~  
Ed and Hermione carried Emily between the two of them and down the hall to Madam Pomfrey's office. They opened the door and walked in slowly.

"Hello?" They heard Winry call then heard footsteps coming toward them. "What's up Ed?" Winry said when she saw Ed's back.

"No time for that! Em's hurt!" Ed explained as Winry came over to the trio.

"What happened?" Winry said in shock as she looked down at the small girl who was breathing harshly again. Winry then snapped into action "Bring her over her." She said and then led the way to a bed. Ed and Hermione set the girl down gently then Winry pushed them away. "I have work to do! Get out!"

Now all there is to do is wait.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, another brush with death Em? Oka if you are like "Wtf? What's that old lady got to do with anything?" Then you haven't read Emily's Adventure yet.**

**Emily: OMG! YOU POSTED?!**

**Usachan!: Yes, wait, aren't you close to death?**

**Emily: ...**

**Usachan!: Anyway, I own nothing mentioned in this fic... but it's on my christmas list!**

**Questions? Commentes? Constructive help? Review or PM me! I love them both!**

**Check out my awesome other stories!**

**~Usachan!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Okay, I've got to get better at updating, sorry for the wait! I hope you don't hate me! I try to update fast so you can continue the fic! Okay I am really proud of my little NaNoWriMo story! I won! Okay I only won because I passed my word count goal of 5,000 words... but eh, who cares.**

**Okay I hope you enjoy! TIME FOR TASK TWO!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Harry paced around the library with a book in his hands, he was getting nowhere with his search for something to help him breath underwater and the second task was fast approaching. It was the next morning!

"What am I going to do Hermione? Ron?" He asked as he turned to his two best friends. Ron gave a shrug as he lazily flipped through a book on strange wizarding plants. Hermione was too busy reading to answer.

"Hey, what are you looking at, Harry?" Neville asked as he came up to grab a book on Herbology.

"Oh, nothing."

"Mr. Wesley, Miss. Granger. Come with me please." Mcgonagall said from behind the Gryffindors. "Oh, you aren't in any trouble." She added as the two looked shocked.

The two got up uncertainly and followed the teacher out of the library. "You two should be getting to bed!" Mcgonagall called over her shoulder to Harry and Neville.

"So, Harry, if you need help to find a plant you can always ask me, you know." Neville said quietly as he and Harry started to put the pile of books away.

"Are you sure, I don't want to trouble you with what's been troubling me Ron and Hermione." Harry replied.

"It's not a problem."

"Well then, do you know of a plant that will allow me to survive under water?" Harry asked quietly.

"Hmmmmm, let me think... Yeah! There is and I happen to know where to get some!" Neville replied as he left the room in a hurry. "Meet you back at the tower!"

~Armstrong!~ (Squiggly line!)~  
Armstrong left the hospital wing with tears in his eyes. His favorite (and only) actual alchemy pupil still hadn't woken up from her coma. Her wounds have all been healed thanks to Madam Pomfrey but there was nothing they could do to wake the small girl up.

Armstrong was one his way to the dining hall for dinner when he heard his name being called. He turned to see Dumbledore walking up to him calmly.

"Yes, Headmaster?" Armstrong asked the elderly man.

"Can I ask a favor of you?"

"Sure."

~HAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU DON'T GET TO KNOW ANYTHING! :D~  
Ed had a gold and red scarf wrapped around his neck to keep warm. He hated winter, for one thing it was _cold_! And another Winry had to change his automail to withstand the cold and not give him frostbite.

"I hate winter."

"Of course you do, brother." Al looked down at the shivering blonde and held in his giggles.

Some girls still had Valentines fever and had been eyeing Ed and giggling when they saw him. Some of those girls stood behind Ed and Ed was pretty ticked, turning he started to lecture them that 'he wasn't interested' and 'they should leave him the hell alone' and all that jazz.

Suddenly Dumbledore started to talk and everyone pretended to listen.

Neville sneaked through the crowd and stood next to Ed. Then suddenly the competors started to perform magic and then Viktor's head turned into a shark and he jumped in the lake. Both Fleur and Cedric's heads were covered with bubbles and they followed shark-head into the water. This left Harry, he was shoving spinach like things in his mouth then he fainted into the water.

"Oh. My. God. I've just killed Harry Potter!" Neville said under his breath in a panicking tone.

"Why'd you do that? That was Voldemort's job!" Ed whispered back in a teasing voice. Before

Neville could do anything to react Harry leapt up from underneath the water then went back in.

"Well, that was weird."

Neville fainted from relief.

~TIME SKIPPING ALL OVER THE PLACE!~  
Emily woke up to find herself in a dark room with nothing but herself. It was cold and she could barely see her own hand in the dark.

_Where am I?_ She wondered as she walked forward only to stop and fall to her knees. She was suddenly having a hard time breathing and she couldn't hear or see or smell anything.

The room started to spin and just when she was going to puke did it stop to show her a scene she really didn't want to see, it was the last time she saw all three of her best friends.

* * *

"_Emily! Where're you going?" Leo asked as he ran up to Emily and then stopped._

"_Home, I've got people waiting for me." She replied as she didn't look back._

"_Who are they? I thought you said they were all dead or didn't want you..."_

"_I did, doesn't mean I don't want them." She said as she took a step forward then stopped at the sound of her name being called by an older boy._

"_Emily, don't go back. We need you more than they need you. Plus I thought you were my sidekick." _

_Emily stopped and her breath caught in her throat. She visibly tensed at that. Still keeping her back to them she said quietly " You don't need me." With that she took off running down the street as fast as she could._

_Emily reached a dead end in a small alley in the town they had stopped in. She was trying to figure out what to do when her shoulders felt pressure on them and she was forced to spin around and face Leo, Maya and Zekae._

"_Emily Willow, don't you _ever _say that we don't need you, are we clear?" Maya scolded the young girl. She suddenly stopped with a gasp. "Em, are, are you crying?"_

"_No!" Emily lifted her arm up to hastily wipe away her tears. She hung her head and avoided eye contact with the three older teens. "Okay fine, I am! You can call me a baby or a little kid or whatever! Just don't rub it in." The tears fought to come out but she kept them back._

"_Seriously? You really are a child." Suddenly Zekae grabbed Emily and wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace. "Stupid kid." He said with a warm laugh._

_The tears flooded out of Emily's eyes as she clutched Zekae's shirt sleeve tightly. She tried hard to stop the river of tears that kept coming._

"_Emily, it's okay to cry. It shows that you cared." Maya said softly as she wrapped her arms around Emily. Leo said nothing but wrapped Emily in a hug also and the group sat there, hugging eachother._

_After a while Emily's sobs stopped and she gave a small laugh. "You know, 'Stupid Kid' wasn't on the list."_

_Zekae bopped her on the head lightly and they all got off the ground and left the alley, everyone in a line, holding hands. Like a family._

* * *

Emily gave a small smile as she watched the memory. It was the best one she had and she would cherish it forever.

* * *

Emily blinked her eyes open to bright sunlight.  
"Finally you're awake, Stupid kid."

* * *

**A/N: AND CLIFFHANGERS! I really didn't know how to end that... So I hope you enjoyed and I think the itailisized part is just awesomely done! No need to pat myself on the back though.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing mentioned in this fic!**

**Okay if you really liked the itailisized part please check out Emily's Adventure! It will have more of Leo, Maya, Zekae and Emily! So anyway I hope you enjoyed and please review!**

**~Usachan!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: YAY! DONE! Okay, yes it's late, I know. I have a reason! Christmas is here and I ****_do _****have a life... no I was at hockey. Well anyway it might be short! So I'm leaving for South Dakota in a few hours so I'm just gonna update everything for a little Christmas present from me to you! Okay! **

**Review response time! : **

**RoxyStar05: **Imma cliffhanger yo' butt in a minute! ;P Great chapter, update soon! 3 Mwah! **  
Okaaaay... You may cliffhanger my butt if yo wish. Thanks! and I will!**

**Llanonelson: **Call them baka's. (Japanese for idiots)**  
**

**I can't, my nickname is Baka because minion one's little brother was trying to say my name but me and minion one were singing 'Triple Baka' and since my name is so close to 'Baka' he called me that and the nickname stuck :P But thanks anyway!**

**Zekae: **...Emily has christmas eyes?**  
**

**YESH!**

**FireStorm: **I still love your story it is awsome! I think the minions should still be called minions. Sorry i havent reviewed for so long i ha e stupid school.(Im doing this review before i have to go to shcool, i wish i could just read fanfiction.)**  
**

**Thanks! And yeah, we're sticking with minions! And I'm Minion Leader! :D It's okay! Review when you can! And sigh, don't we all?**

** (*.*) MONKEY!  
**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Emily screamed at the visitor.

"Don't I get a 'Hi! How are ya?' or 'It's been awhile, hasn't it, Zekae'? Seriously?" The boy said with mock sadness.

"Hi, how are you. It's been awhile." Emily replied back in a monotone voice.

"That's better! I'm fine, but you my friend are far from fine." He answered.

"Not my fault." Emily grumbled as she crossed her arms. She winced slightly but hoped that the boy didn't see it, he did.

"You're too reckless, you know that?"

"Maybe. Why are you here?" Emily asked, trying to change the subject. The boy said nothing and just stared out the window. "Is it because of Roy? You know he didn't do it, right?"

". . . Yeah, I- I know that." The boy said after awhile. The boy got up and left the room, without a word.

"LOVE YOU TOO!" She called after him angrily.

"Love who?" Winry asked as she came into the room.

"N-no one!" She answered hurriedly with a small blush.

"Riiiight. Well, glad you're finally awake! You've been out since Christmas." Winry said as she prepared the new cloth for bandages.

"What's the date?"

"February, the tournament's second task is going on right now." Winry gently pushed Emily back into a laying down position to change the bandages.

"CRAP! Dumbledore's going to be so angry! How are the champions supposed to be protected now!?" Emily moaned as she flopped her arm over her face.

"I'm sure he's taking care of it. Now, tell me, since when have you liked You-Know-Him?" Winry squealed as she asked the question. She did know who just left.

"I DON'T LIKE HIM!" Emily's face was redder than a tomato.

"Whatever." Winry giggled.

~ED'S TIME TO SHINE!~  
Ed watched the water with a bored face, how did the wizards find this _fun_?

"Neville wake up yet?" He asked as he turned to Al who was hovering over the passed out boy.

"Nope, but it should be soon, hand me your right boot." Al held out his hand for the boot. Ed took off the shoe and handed over to Al, grumbling the whole time. _It's too cold to be taking off my shoes!_

Al waved the shoe in front of Neville's face and pretty soon he gave a gasp and sat up, coughing.

"What in the world is that smell?" He asked between coughs.

"Ed's shoe."

"Can I have it back now?" Ed asked as he grabbed the shoe out of Al's armored hand.

"Uh-oh, something's wrong..." Al said suddenly. The two followed his gaze over to the dock for the champions, they were all back, except Harry. Everyone else seemed to be noticing the absence of a Harry Potter because there were whispers spreading through the crowd.

"Shit! He's gone and got himself killed! Some Boy Who Lived he is." Ed hissed as he headed for the dock, just then a loud thud sounded from the water and Harry burst through the surface, carrying Ron and a small blonde girl, both unconscious, in his arms.  
Ed could see Harry struggling to carry the two others so he jumped in and swam over to Harry.

"Yo! Give 'em here!" He called to Harry. Harry turned around with a surprised expression on his face as he saw Ed swimming up to him.

"Ed?" Harry said in disbelief as he started to tread the water.

"YEAH! Now give the little girl over, or Ron! Common we ain't got all day!" Ed yelled over the roar of the crowd and the waves.

"O-okay! Take Ron!" Harry handed over the unconscious ginger then the two headed for the dock. Hermione and Fleur met them at the dock with blankets and hot cocoa. Harry handed up the little girl, Gabbie, to the two girls and they took the smaller girl in their arms and set her down on the dock. Next Ed handed up Ron. They had to call Cedric over to help lift the heavy boy. Next Ed gave Harry a boost up onto the dock before finally pulling himself up.

Hermione gave Harry a few blankets and a cup of hot cocoa before rushing over to Ron who had become conscience and started to cough.

"Professor! Professor Elric!" Ed turned to see Mcgonagall rushing over to him.

"Yeah?" He stood and turned to face her, dripping wet.

"What in the world do you think you're doing? Going and interrupting the tournament like that?" She scolded the younger teacher.

"Well, it wasn't Harry's job to save the little girl, was it? I don't think that we should have let him drown because of his caring attitude!" Ed snapped back.

"... Well, that is a point. But what you did was unforgivable!"

"No it wasn't. I did the exact thing Harry did. I saved someone I wasn't supposed to." Ed then pushed passed the older woman and left the dock, soaking wet.

~ TIME SKIP! WINRY AND ED TIME!~  
"Ed! What were you _thinking_?!" Winry hollered when he walked into the hospital wing, soaking wet.

"I was thinking 'I'll either let those people drown or I'll save them!'" Ed said as he flopped down in a random chair next to the doorway.

"Ugh. Well common! take your things off." Winry sighed as she started to pull the curtain closed around Ed.

"WHY?!" Ed screamed.

"Well, you'll catch a cold if you don't and I don't want to treat another cold!" Winry threw some dry clothes over the side and they hit Ed in the head.

"Is that Ed?"

"Yeah! But Em, you better stay in bed, you just woke up!" Winry answered to the small girl.

Ed hurried changing then pushed his way out of the curtain, getting tangled in the process. Once untangled he rushed over to Emily's bed.

"YOU WOKE UP!?"

"YES! MR. LOUDY!" She hollered back. Ed hadn't realized he had been hollering.

"Sorry. So, have a nice nap?" Ed joked.

"Ha ha. Well, how'd the tournament go?"

"It was fine. I jumped in and saved Harry from drowning. No biggy."

"Seriously?! He was drowning?!" Emily stared up at Ed with a mix of shock and interest on her face.

"Well, he was trying to be noble and all and rescued two people instead of his one. Their dead weight was too heavy for him and it started to pull him under. I jumped in and took Ron from Harry." Ed sat down in the chair next to her bed.

"Fun. You'll never gue-" Emily was cut off by Winry coming in and tossing a towel at Ed's face.

"Dry off your automail. Emily, I've gotta check your wiring. I think you messed it up." Winry sat in the chair next to Emily's left arm.

"Ed, you might want to leave because I'm also checking her leg."

"Fine. Later Emily. Later Winry." Ed left with a wave of his hand.

"Emily, I don't think he needs to know about You- Know- Him. Not yet anyway." Winry said seriously as she detached the automail arm from Emily.

"Okay."

~ENVY VISION!~  
"Damn it!" Envy swore as he ran from the lake side.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, love it? Hate it? Yes, Zekae made an appearance! Well, leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Okay keep an eye out for new updates and I might write a quick oneshot about Christmas! Give me ideas for that down below!**

**Okay, Zekae wants me to tell you that in the last chapter the memory was fake! Emily recreated the memory to how she wanted to happen, the memory didn't actually happen! That is all.  
**

**Okay, later lovelys!**

**Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! Have a nice day! (COVERING ALL HOLIDAYS!)  
**

**~Usachan!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Sorry! I have no excuse for not writing this except I got a very stupid review on this. They called Emily a Mary-sue, did I NOT explain her in a different chapter? I'm sure I did... Well anyway if you're going to be mean to me at least make it constructive or helpful to my writing.**

**I'm not feeling in the best mood after that one. :P **

**I don't own**

* * *

~ENVY VISION!~  
"Damnit!" Envy swore as he ran from the lake side. He was almost caught by that shorty! Envy ran into the forest and stopped. He looked around for the others, he couldn't see them anywhere!

"Yo! Come out!" He called as he walked further into the forest.

"Envy, you must be a little quieter, what if a student saw you?" A voice hissed from behind him in the shadows.

"I'm sorry, my Lord." Envy said with a respectful bow, from the shadows stepped a short, chubby man with fear in his eyes. This man was carrying what seemed to be a baby, an ugly baby.

"Hello, Peter." Envy growled. The homunculus wouldn't admit it but he was jealous of the pathetic human.

"Envy, what have you learned of our plan yet?" The baby spoke, obviously not a baby.

"Well, The Potter boy won the first challenge but this time he decided to be a hero and make sure all of the pathetic captives were saved before he saved his own. But since he saved the little blonde girl they awarded him second place." Envy reported.

"Good, at this rate he'll be able to find the goblet first then I shall return to my full power!" The baby hissed evilly.

"Then what happens?" Peter asked with a shaky voice. Even though Peter was the right hand man to the Dark Lord, he lived in fear of the Dark Lord, it was pathetic!

"Potter will die! Duh!" Envy said. He rolled his eyes at how thick Peter could be.

~HUFFLEPUFF COMMON ROOM!~  
"CEDRIC IS AWESOME! CEDRIC'S THE BEST! WE ALL LOVE CEDRIC!" The Hufflepuffs sang as they celebrated another Hogwarts win. Cedric was in the center of it all, laughing and eating with everyone else. Well I shouldn't say that, two people sat off to the side, not participating in the partying.

"Al, I'm scared." Emily said quietly as she sipped on some pumpkin juice.

"Why?"

"Well, the homunculi are here and we don't know why! And I say Envy in the crowd today, he was headed for the Forbidden Forest when I saw him!" Emily explained quietly, she didn't want any of the other Hufflepuffs to overhear the conversation.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he was just running back to the others." Al said as he patted her on the head. "I'll tell Ed though, and we'll scout out the forest." Al said as he stood.

"Do you even know where Gryffindor common room is?" Emily asked as she looked up at him. Al hung his head and Emily started to laugh, he was so forgetful at times it was hard not to.

"Come on, I'll show you!" Emily said as she stood and headed for the exit.

Al and Emily headed for the staircase when they saw Snape and Roy arguing. Emily darted behind a suit of armor (not Al) and Al stood up straight like a suit of armor.

"Snape, I don't give a crap about curfew, if I need to speak with a fellow teacher I will do just that!" Roy screamed at Snape.

"Mustang, I don't care if you were of importance from wherever you came from, but you are not allowed to break rules here." Snape snapped. Snape rubbed the side of his head slowly.

"But he's a TEACHER!"

"He is still at the age of a student." Snape pointed out.

"Mcgonagall said it was alright." Roy mumbled. Snape whipped out his wand and pointed it at Roy's face.

"I wonder what you'll look like with a smaller mouth..." Snape said slowly as he stepped closer.

"I wouldn't." Roy warned as he started to pull on his gloves.

"And why not?"Snape snarled.

"Because of this." Roy raised his gloved hand and showed it to Snape with an evil smirk on his face.

"And what shall you do with that hand?" Snape asked, unimpressed.

"I'll show you." Roy chuckled and stepped back. He snapped his fingers and a red spark flew from it into the air. Suddenly Snape's coat was on fire, not a large fire, just a little one.

"ROY!" Emily screamed as she ran out from her hiding place.

"Emily?" Roy asked as the girl and over to Snape and quickly put the fire out with her wand.

"Miss Willow, what are you doing out of your common room?"

"Stuff! Now, why are you two arguing?"

"I'm trying to talk with Fullmetal but this jerk won't let me!" Roy complained.

"FOOLS! ALL OF YOU!" Emily screamed for no reason. Al took this as a sign to go find Ed while Emily, Roy and Snape argued.

Al snuck around the arguing trio and found the Fat Lady, the entrance to the Gryffindor common room.

"Password?" She asked lazily as she started to drift off to sleep.

"I need to see Professor Elric! It's urgent!" Al stated.

"I don't remember changing the password to that. Who are you?" She asked, boredly.

"Please, ma'am! It's urgent business from the headmaster!" Al said, telling the small lie, it _was_ business Dumbledore had needed to take care of.

"Well in that case, just this once." The portrait swung open and Al climbed in the hole. In the room the whole of Gryffindor was hanging out in the common room. Al stopped in his tracks and just stared at the students, who stared back at him.

"Al, what're you doing here?" Harry asked, breaking the silence.

"I need Ed, it's very very VERY urgent!"

Harry nodded and left the room, he came back a few seconds later with Ed.

"What's up Al?" Ed asked as he walked over to the suit of armor.

"It's Envy. Common." Al whispered urgently. Ed nodded and followed Al out of the room.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Alright, I attemted to save this... I hope you like it, no flames it's been a bad weekend already. But I'm no here to bore you with my life so enjoy the fic! :D Only 3 chapters left before this is over! I estimated that number though... **

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

Ed led Al out of Gryffindor common room and into the hall. It was dimly lit in the hall, long shadows cast across the floor from the suits of armor. They turned the corner and heard shouting. Standing in the middle of the hall was Roy and he was screaming at Snape and Emily.

"I forgot about her..." Al said quietly when he saw the scene in front of them.

"What do you mean 'forgot'?" Ed asked angrily. How could Al forget about a _person_?!

"Well she helped me find the common room." Al explained. The two brothers walked over to the arguing trio to try and break it up.

"IS THAT ALL YOU CAN DO?! MAKE THINGS BURST INTO FLAMES?!" Snape hollered at Roy.

"No, I can do more than that. I can make things spontaneously combust! You wanna see?" Roy raised his gloved hand warningly.

"Roy, do I _need_ to hurt you?" Emily asked as she punched both men in the guts.

"EMILY!" The two screamed. The two brothers just watched as the arguing went back and forth between the three people. Suddenly Al started to laugh, blowing their cover.

"Fullmetal? What are you doing here?" Roy asked, taking his eyes off Snape with a confused look.

"Oh, that took less time than I thought! Great job Al! Sorry professors! I'll be going to bed now." Emily gave a respectful bow to the men and hurried off.

"Colonel it's them. They're in the forest!" Ed said urgently. Roy seemed confused for a moment then realization crossed his face. He nodded to Ed.

"Lead the way Fullmetal." Ed nodded to Roy and led the way to the stairs. After heading out of the castle they headed towards the forbidden forest.

"Fullmetal, explain." Roy said as they entered the forest, it was dark and hard to see. Suddenly a small light came on and Emily waved.

"Hey, I followed you because I thought you could use my help!" She explained.

"Thanks. Well Al told me that the homunculi are here in the forest." Ed explained as they traveled further into the forest. There was a howl of a wolf in the distance, a twig cracking, an owl hooting. It was offsetting. Emily seemed different, she wasn't jumping at anything at all. That wasn't like Emily to be so calm, she was afraid of everything, even her own shadow.

"Em, we almost there?" Roy asked, in a bored tone. Emily nodded and continued to walk further in the darkness.

"Here we are, this is the place." Emily stopped in a large open area with the grass matted down and the sky was able to be seen if you looked up.

"Emily, there's nothing here." Al said in a confused voice, he looked over at Emily who was grinning like a maniac.

"GUYS! COME ON OUT!" Emily called evilly. Suddenly from the surrounding trees came Lust, Gluttony, Pride, Sloth and Wrath. The came to stand next to Emily, all getting ready for a fight.

"Now, now, do we really want a fight?" Lust pouted.

"Yes, we want this fight." Wrath pointed out.

"Emily, what are you doing with them?" Ed called out in horror, how could such a sweet little girl do something as horrible as join the homunculi.

"Well it was easy, all the power in the world? Easy decision really. It was just a matter of time before you all found out." Emily chuckled. Al stared at her in disbelief.

"Well, I think it's time we fought." Pride laughed evilly, the shadows from the trees suddenly extended forward towards the three alchemists. Ed, Al and Roy got ready to strike back.

"Wait! Let's not, we need them for later." Wrath said, stopping the shadows only inches away from Ed's heart.

"Fine." Pride snarled at Wrath as he let the shadows slide away slowly.

"Don't forget this, Ed." Emily called as the three alchemists walked away.

~Time skip, next morning!~  
"Al! Hey Al!" Emily called as she saw the large suit of armor leaving the Great Hall, she got up from her spot at the Hufflepuff table to run after him.

"What?" Al snarled at the traitor.

"Whoa, what crawled in your armor and made a nest?" Emily snapped back, she stopped in the middle of the hallway just outside of the Great Hall, crossing her arms angrily.

"You know exactly what." Al said, continuing to walk away. Emily was confused, what did she know? She raced after him, coming to a stop right in front of him and putting her hands on her hips.

"No I _don't_ know. What happened?" She demanded.

"Don't try and pretend that what you did last night didn't happen." Al hissed, students were started to gather to watch the argument.

"What did I do? Help you go talk with your brother, yeah that's such a crime I should go to prison." Emily said sarcastically, obviously not caring about the crowd that gathered around her and Al. Al stared at her in disbelief, why was she playing dumb with him?

"Let's talk later, like when we leave for Amestris." Al said as he tried to push his way past him. He passed Emily but Emily put out her hand and grabbed his armor.

"No, let's not talk about this never." With that dark comment Emily left the hall and ran to her next class.

On the way she ran into Armstrong who stopped her.

"Miss Willow! What happened?" He boomed.

"N-nothing, I've gotta get to class." Emily sniffled. She tried to go around her alchemy teacher with little success. Armstrong grabbed her arm and pulled her gently in front of him. He fixed her with a hard stare, he could see she was crying. "What happened?"

"Al's being a... A boy." Emily looked at the floor, trying not to cry. Emily's blonde bangs fell in front of her face, making a curtain of hair Armstrong couldn't see past.

"Then I shall fix your fight! Making relationships better is a skill that has been passed down the Armstrong line for _generations!_" Armstrong boomed as he started to sparkle. Emily gave a small laugh at his enthusiasm.

"No, it's fine sir. I've got to get to class." Emily sniffled and started on her way to class.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, love it? Like it? Think it's okay? Review me please! No hate though, if you hated it then fine, don't read any more... **

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own this.**

**Read my other stories! Especially the one about Al or Bones!**

**Okay that's it. Have a wonderful Superbowl or Puppybowl or what ever it is you'll be doing tomorrow!**

**~Usachan!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Alright! One more chapter until the end, who's excited? I am! I can finally say I wrote a complete story that wasn't a one-shot! Excitement! So anyway how are you guys? I'm fine, just having a case of stomach flu over here! Anyway you do'n read the fics for me, you read for the story!**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

"Alright class, Tomorrow you have a final!" Ed said with an evil grin, he had actually begun to enjoy teaching at Hogwarts and was actually thinking of asking Dumbledore if he could teach again next year.

Hermione's hand shot into the air and started to wave around. "Yes Harry's female friend?"

"It's Hermione Granger-"

"I know, continue."

"Right, uh what will the final be on? Deconstruction? Reconstruction?"

"Actually you will be tested on _everything_ you ever learned this year and you will also have to transmute a small figurine of your choice." Ed turned around to grab the small chunks of cement and placed them on his table. "So we're going to work on transmuting things because you all suck at it." Ed said with a smile. The whole class groaned, a beautiful symphony to his ears. "So, who can tell me what elements make up cement? Yes Harry's female friend?"

"The elements are hydrogen, sodium, potassium, lithium, rubidium, cesium, barium, beryllium, strontium, magnesium, boron, gallium, indium, thallium, carbon, germanium, tin, lead, nitrogen, phosphorus, arsenic, antimony, bismuth, oxygen, sulfur, selenium, tellurium, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, helium, neon, argon, krypton, xenon, yttrium, titanium, zirconium, vanadium, niobium, chromium, molybdenum, tungsten, manganese, cobalt, nickel, copper, silver, zinc, cadmium mercury, and the lanthanides." She said quickly and confidentially. The whole class stared at her, out of complete shock or amazement Ed didn't know.

"Do you even _own_ a social life?" Ed asked after a few moments of silence. The whole class erupted into laughter and Hermione gave a small blush and sank down into her chair. Ron patted her on the back awkwardly as he tried not to laugh.

"Well you're right, here have a block of cement." Ed invited her up to the table and she shook her head.

"Well then okay next question!" Ed scanned the rows for his next victim, and there at the back of the class sat the perfect one, Reeta Skeeters. "Miss Reeta, glad to see you could sit in on my class, are you sitting in on all of the champions classes?" Ed asked with a devious grin, he was going to enjoy this.

"No, I'm actually here because of a new article I'm covering, it's called 'Alchemy; the New Magic?' What do you say to being interviewed?" She smiled hopefully, or was that evilly, Ed couldn't tell. She held up her pen and paper, beckoning him to the back.

"Hmm, Draco, you wanna help me pass out cement blocks? Great! One to everyone!" Ed said as he waved Draco up to the front encouragingly. Draco sighed and got up and grabbed the box of cement, instantly he fell to the ground under the weight of the box, Ed snickered and helped him back up.

"Professor? Are you really going to do the interview?" Hermione asked as Ed passed their table.

"Yep."

"Don't do it! She'll twist your words around and make you seem like an oaf!" Harry whispered urgently.

"Too late!" Ed continued to walk. He followed Reeta out of the room and into the hallway.

"So, tell me mister Elric, what is alchemy?" She asked, leaning forward.

"Not magic. It's science." Ed said with a cheesy grin, the pen magically started to write by itself, Ed decided to pretend that didn't scare the living daylights out of him.

"Interesting, so have you always taught alchemy, like before you came to Hogwarts?" Reeta asked, looking onto the page and scowling.

"Nope, I despise every living thing on this Earth." Ed said with a grin, this made Reeta stare at him like he was a mental case.

"Right, so do you believe alchemy is the next form of magic." She stated, the way she posed the question was more of a statement.

"Nope."

"Do you always give straight answer?"

"Nope."

"Do you like pie?"

"Nope."

"Can you say anything else?"

"Yep, I've gotta teach my class. Sorry for being interviewed!" Ed got up and strutted away, back into his class.

"Alright small children-" He started but was cut off by Draco snickering. "Something funny?"

"Yes, the fact that you called us small when you yourself are smaller than an ant!"

"Draco, that just cost you and your house sixteen points, oh and you have detention tonight." Ed walked up to the front of the class and started to write on the chalkboard.

"My father will hear about this!" Draco called from the back.

"Yes he will, I'm writing him a letter." Ed continued to write on the chalkboard.

"No you aren't! You're writing on the board!" Draco pointed at the board as if it proved his point.

"I didn't say I was writing it now, I've got a class to teach!" He finished drawing on the board and stepped back, a simple transmutation circle. "Copy this down and- we don't have time, goodbye." The bell rang loudly. The class shuffled out of the room and Ed started cleaning up the broken pieces of cement, it was time for his first year class and he didn't trust them with anything.

"Professor Elric? A word please." Mcgonagall stated as she walked briskly into the room and up to him. _Man, did this woman ever walk normally?_ Ed thought as he sighed and stopped what he was doing.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Dumbledore asked me to tell you he would like to have you help Hagrid for the day, and don't worry about your classes, we've got Professor Armstrong covering for you." She turned and left the room, Ed had no choice but to follow.

"So what exactly will I be doing?" Ed asked as he followed Mcgonagall down the hall, past all of the curious students and out to the quidditch pitch.

"Here, I'll let Hagrid explain the rest." And with that she turned on her heel and left.

"Hey there E'ward. You ready fer some liftin'?" Hagrid lumbered over to Ed and Ed gave an unsure nod. The walked over to a large pile of hedges and Ed started to rethink his trust towards Hagrid. Then Hagrid explained this was a maze and it made perfect sense.

They worked for a good few hours until lunch, then they went to lunch and came back to see some strange people on the field.

"Hello? Wha' do yer wan'?" Hagrid called, they could actually see the peoples faces but they knew no one was supposed to be on the field right at the moment.

"Hagrid! It's us, Charlie and Bill!" They waved and Hagrid grunted in acknowledgement.

"Who're they?" Ed asked as they made it to the field.

"They're supplyin' us with beasts! Bill an' Charlie, mee' Ed." Hagrid patted **(CHOUGHCHOUGHSMACKEDCHOUGHCHO UGH!) **Ed on the back as he introduced.

"Nice to meet you mate! Well let's get started!" Bill said as he turned and lead the way to the cages that held the magical beasts.

"Whoa! That's a lot of chimeras!" Ed exclaimed as he saw the beasts.

"They're ain't no chimeras!" Hagrid laughed. Hagrid walked up to the animal in the cage, it looked like an overgrown lioness. Instead of a lions head there was the head of a woman, a very lovely woman. "This here's a sphinx!" Hagrid stated proudly.

"Right, so we just put these guys in the maze then we're done?" Ed asked, still unsure how the cat woman wasn't a chimera.

~Time skip because Kaito!~  
"And here we are, this is your final challenge." Mad-eye said with a twisted grin as he pointed out at the quidditch pitch with a gnarled hand. It made Harry and Cedric gasp in horror at how their precious quidditch pitch had been turned into a... garden.

"AHHHHH! BAD THINGY! BAD, BAD!" They heard screaming from inside the maze, they all stared at the maze in complete shock, what was _in_ there?

"And what would zat be?" Fleur asked as she crossed her arms and glared at Mad-eye.

"Either Ed, Hagrid, Bill or Charlie."

"Ed's in there?" Harry and Cedric asked in unison. As an answer to their question Ed came running out of of the maze, about ten angry pixies were following him and throwing rocks at him. Ed was screaming about how he didn't know that pixies were magical and other things like that.

After a few minutes of Ed running around Hagrid finally came to help him, after that Ed stormed up the hill and saw the champions standing there.

"What?" He snapped.

"What are you doing here?" Krum asked in a bored voice. Ed sucked in a breath and let it out, he wasn't going to give these guys crap, he was saving it all for Draco. "Setting up your final challenge, and yes it'll probably be the hardest task ever. Goodnight." Ed stormed up the rest of the hill and into the castle.

"He does know that there's still dinner left, right?" Cedric asked as he watched Ed walk away.

~Ed!~  
Ed walked calmly into the Great Hall, there was no way he would miss dinner. He walked up to the teachers' table quickly, dinner had already started and looked just about done.

"Late again Fullmetal?" Roy greeted Ed as Ed sat next to him.

"Shut your big mouth." Ed grumbled and started to grab food and shovel it into his mouth.

"Professor Elric." Ed looked up to see Mcgonagall waving him over to her. Ed sighed, wiped his mouth and walked over to her.

"Yes?"

"I assume you and Hagrid are done?" She spoke quietly, Ed had to lean over to hear her. Ed nodded and Dumbledore chuckled.

"Well we are all set for tomorrow, thank you Edward for helping Hagrid with the maze." Dumbledore said and patted Ed on the back. Ed smiled slightly at the praise, it's been awhile since someone praised him and it made him feel... happy.

"I'm going to go sit down now, okay?" Ed asked after a minute of standing there, not being dismissed.  
He walked back to his seat and finished his meal quickly.

"Where are you rushing off to Elric?" Roy asked as he started to follow Ed. "Are you going to see your girlfriend?" Roy wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"NO! I have to give Draco detention."

"Draco... the skinny blondie in Slytherin? Loudmouth?"

"That's the one."

"Can I watch?" Ed stopped in the hallway. He started at Roy as if the man had gone insane, why did he want to watch?

"No." Ed walked into his classroom and shut the door. An hour later Draco walked in.

"So, am I doing _lines_?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"Nope, you're going to be listening to a lecture."

"That's it? Ha!" Draco laughed as he plopped down in a chair.

"I wasn't finished. You will be doing a lecture _while _you practice combat." Ed grinned evilly, clapped his hands and made his right arm into a blade. Draco jumped up and fell backwards over the chair.

"H-how did you... WHAT!?" He stammered as he fumbled for his wand in his pocket.

"Now, begin." Ed smiled and lunged at Draco, instead of casting a spell draco dove under the table in fear.

"Okay so to begin this lecture we will start from the beginning. Alchemy is the science of understanding, deconstructing and reconstructing matter to change it's shape or form. Now the first law of Alchemy is equivalent exchange, now who can tell me what that is? Draco?" Ed asked with another jab at the younger boy, Draco was ready though, he pointed his wand at Ed's weapon and cast a spell.

"EXPELLIARMUS! Equivalent exchange is to gain something another thing of equal value has to be lost. For example your height was exchanged for your brains." Draco laughed when Ed's arm swung back. His laughter turned into a scream when Ed's arm flew off.

"Calm down, you pass. Your detention's over." Ed said as he pointed to the door. "And don't forget to study for your final." Ed straightened up and calmly walked over to his fake arm.

"But your.. ARM!" Draco scooted back, grabbed his wand that he had dropped and pointed it at Ed.

"Chill out it's a fake arm, which explains how I made metal come out of it." Ed picked up the arm and growled Winry was going to _kill _him.

"Why do you have a fake arm?"

"I made a mistake, now get out!" Ed hollered and Draco scrambled out of the room.

"Winry's gonna kill me."

* * *

**A/N: Well? What do you think? I've got plans for Ed and his automail next chapter! Review me what you thought, only one chapter after this and a possible epilogue... REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Anything that is copyrighted I don't own and other things could be debated...**

**Have a good day lovelys and wish me well at getting better! :D**

**~Usachan!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N I'm sorry, I just had major writers' block and busyitus. Both very serious to the writer. **

**Anyway! I did write this, didn't I? I promised it would be long, but then decided that I don't want to come to the end just yet. There's one more after this and then the epilogue, promise that's all!**

**Well, sorry for the delay, let'sago!**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

Ed walked slowly to the nurse's office, where he will surely die. He almost opened the door when someone called his name.

"Ed! Ed, I need to talk with you!" He turned around to see... Emily?

"What do you want, backstabbing jerk?" Ed sighed, not willing to speak with a person he thought he could trust. He didn't understand how Emily could be on _their_ side. Sure, he didn't know the younger girl well but he knew from having a fight or two with her that she would never leave a friend behind; it was her weakness.

"Seriously, you too?" Emily sighed. Obviously she was sticking to the story of her innocence.

"What do you need? I'm not aloud to deny a student of help apparently." Ed sighed.

Emily looked around to make sure no one was around then obviously not trusting the hallway pulling Ed into the nurse's office.

"What are you doing?" Ed demanded, not wanting to be in the office just yet. His arm was broken after all.

"It's Envy." Emily said, point blank.

"What?" Ed was so lost right at the moment there isn't any where to began explaining it without confusing you.

"Envy is here. I can prove it! When the first task was going on did you see me in the stands?"

"Well yeah, you were wearing your yellow and black scar-"

"HE TOOK MY SCARF!?" Emily hollered, it was her favorite scarf and she really didn't want anyone touching it. "Anyway that wasn't me, it was Envy because that was the day I broke my leg and needed Winry to fix it. She can tell you!"

"Tell who what?" Winry said, entering the room from the back of the office that led to another room with medicine and automail parts.

"About my broken leg at the beginning of the year!" Emily demanded as she pointed to Ed. Ed turned around, still holding his right arm in his left hand.

"Ed?" Winry threw him the death glare then a wrench to the head. "SERIOUSLY?! I JUST FIXED THAT!" She screamed. She throw another wrench at Ed (Where does she get all these wrenches?).

"WINRY! IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" Ed pleaded.

"Oh really? Then explain it." Winry glared at him, hand on hip.

"It was during a detention I was running..."

"..."

"Long story."

"I've got time. Emily, did you need anything?" Winry asked, grabbing the girl's left wrist and examining the elbow down.

"Well, it's been acting funky after that one incident with Bradley." Emily admitted. Winry sighed and grabbed her wrenches off the ground.

"I highly doubt Bradley actually did what you said he did." Winry went to the back of the room and returned with a box of wires and scrap metal. She pointed to a bed where Emily and Ed sat down and Winry pulled a chair and wheeled table up to the bedside. Emily's feet started swinging back and forth quickly.

~Time skip! Dinner is a go!~  
The champions were called into the other room, an empty classroom near the Great Hall. None of them wanted to be the first to go in the room, who knows what could be lurking behind the door? They all stood like awkward moose until finally Ed came along.

"What's you awkward moose?" Ed asked, stopping by the door. He had his arm in a sling and carrying a few books.

"We were told to come here." Krum said in his manly voice. Ed nodded and opened the door for the champion mooses.

"Well then go in, moose!" Ed said and continued on his way to the Great Hall.

Krum shrugged and went in the room, followed by Fleur, Cedric and last of all, the tiny little Harry Potter.

"You've finally made it!" Dumbledore greeted as they entered. In the room was the champions' families. There was Krum's dad, Fleur's Mom, Dad and sister (Who said hello to Harry) and Cedric's dad. The champions were all excited, well all but one. Harry stood in the corner awkwardly as the families gathered and talked excitedly.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Dumbledore asked as he came up to Harry, the awkward moose.

"Nothing..." Harry mumbled, looking down at his feet. They didn't seem like his, they seemed far away and not his own.

"Sorry we're late! We had the worst time getting out of that bird migration." Mrs. Weasley entered the room, followed by Mr. Weasley and Ed.

"They got lost and somehow found their way in my office." Ed explained and then turned to leave.

"Harry! It's so good to see you! Have you gotten thinner? You've gotten _taller_!" Mrs. Weasley babbled on about Harry's appearance while crushing his life out of him.

"Molly dear! You'll kill him!" Mr. Weasley chuckled. Mrs. Weasley stepped back and held Harry at arms' length. Mr. Weasley clapped Harry on the back and smiled. "Good to see ya, Harry!"

"Good to see you too, Mr. Weasley." Harry smiled back, he may not have a mother and father, but he had a family. If only he could see it.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! New or old to the story, REVIEW ME! Tell me what you thought, as long as you don't throw flames.**

**Well I'm stalling the end so next chapter will be up when I get over the fact that I don't like the ending I created, it's too mean.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say this? Fine, I don't own, deal.**

**Have a lovely evening.**

**~Usachan!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: OH MY LAMP! I ACTUALLY ****_WROTE _****THIS! Anyway, I hope you all had fun on this adventure, I did! Sorry to say this, but this is actually the end of ****Wizards and Alchemists.**** *Cries for a moment* I'm so proud! Anyway I'm going to take this moment to thank all of you for sticking through it with me! I will not be seeing you again unless you read my other stories, but I tell you right now I'm already planning another FMA/HP crossover. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned in this fic except for Emily.**

**If you don't notice what the sphinx calls Ed then you are not one of my minions.**

**Well, it's been a pleasure writing for you.**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

Emily ran out of the Great Hall and out the doors that lead to the quidditch pitch, she was on a super secret mission for Dumbledore, again.

"Emily! Wait up!" Ed called as she passed him, nearly making him drop everything in his hands.

"Yes?" Emily stopped mid-bounce and spun around to face him. She was bouncing impatiently on her heels, she _had _to finish up before tonight.

"I-I believe you." Ed said quietly.

"...You do?"

"Yes, I looked back on that night and realized that 'you' sounded different, and if you want I'll try to convince Al and Roy too." Ed said as he shuffled papers around. Emily stared at him in disbelief, he really believed her claim?

"Thanks, but no, I want them to realize that I'm not lying on their own. Now I have to go, see you later!" She waved them hurried out the door.

* * *

Ed smiled evilly at his first class of the day, the fourth years. He only had the classes before lunch because after lunch was when the final task was.

"Uh, Professor, why are you smiling like that?" One of the Hufflepuff girls asked quietly with her hand in the air.

"Because, this final is the hardest thing yet." He informed them with a happy sigh, how he loved being in charge for once. "Alphonse! Get off your lazy tin butt and pass out these tests!" Ed said as he threw up his left arm and waved the papers around. His right arm however was in a sling, none of the students were brave enough to ask why though.

Finally as he was about to help Al with the passing out of the papers Hermione raised her hand shyly.

"Yes Harry's female friend?" Ed asked as he handed her a stack of paper and motioned for her to pass them backwards.

"It's Her- oh nevermind, why is your arm in a sling, sir?"

"Well Draco got angry during detention and cast a spell at my arm instead of what he was supposed to be doing, isn't that right Mr. Ferret?" Ed called to the blonde Slytherin boy.

"It's your fault for being a cyborg!" Draco called defiantly.

"I thought muggle technology didn't work inside Hogwarts!" Ron wailed in despair, he thought everything that is brilliant friend told him was true!

"Well I just have one hell of a mechanic! Now tests are out and I shall call you all out one by one to do the main part of your test. Hermione, you're first!" Ed said as he led the bushy haired girl out into the hallway. "Al's in charge!" He called over his shoulder.

Once in the hall Ed sat in a chair and set a block of wood in front of Hermione.

"Alright, transmute something." He said with a bored expression.

"... An-anything?" The girl asked, unsure of what she would make.

"No, I want you to transmute the most important thing to you." Ed replied, not looking up from his grading sheet.

"O-okay..." Hermione answered, unsure of what that thing was. She stood in the hallway awkwardly for a few moments before she got an idea. She drew a circle around the block and then made it into a transmutation circle. She clapped and touched the tips of her fingers to the edge of the circle, suddenly the hall was filled with blue lightning that crackled to life and surrounded the block.

After the lightning disappeared she stood and stepped back. "Done."

"That is amazing! I've only seen two people pick up on alchemy as quickly as you had!" Ed praised as he stared at her creation. The wood was now a tiny little statuette of three people holding hands, laughing.

"Thank you." Hermione said as she walked to the door. She stopped in her tracks as a thought occurred to her, "Sir, how can you transmute without a circle?" She asked, hand placed on the door and she threw him a quizzical look.

"I made a mistake, one I hope that you will _never _do." Ed said darkly. "Can you call out Ron?"

* * *

Ed ushered out all of the small first years into the pitch and then went towards the maze. After he got all of the first years seated he rushed towards the rest of the teachers.

"Edward! Glad you're here, you'll be over on that side of the maze." Mcgonagall greeted as he stood there.

"Right, and I just look for the green and red?" He asked, just trying to remember what was what.

"Red if there's an emergency and green if someone already has it under control." Mcgonagall said.

"Right, well I'm off!" Ed waved then went to his station on the back side of the hedge.

He stood there for a while before Dumbledore started to give everyone a briefing on what the task was and what was to be done. Ed let his mind wander for a moment, but only a moment.

**(Harry's P.O.V)**

Dumbledore pulled the four champions into a circle and started to whisper, "The maze is more than likely the hardest of challenges. It plays tricks on your mind and if your not careful, it _will kill you. _Whatever happens in there it will change you forever and you will be a different person than when you went in. Good luck." Dumbledore warned.

The champions looked at each other one by one, giving a silent good luck with a nod of their heads.

Harry stepped up to entrance with the other champions and watched Cedric go in first. Ten minutes later he was pushed towards the entrance. He walked slowly, as if in a trance, into the dark dangerous maze.

Harry lit his wand and continued to walk around the maze, he had no idea where he was going or how much time had gone by, all he knew was that he was hopelessly lost.

"This is pointless!" He said under his breath as he ran into a dead end. He turned back and went the way he had come. He soon came across a long stretch of maze that went in a straight line. The large hedges cast dark, mysterious shadows over the green grass, hiding the roots that stuck out, ready to strike.

Harry sucked in a breath and cautiously made his way down the long stretch. Suddenly a scream sounded behind him, it sounded like Fleur!

Harry spun on his heels and raced in the direction of the french girl's scream, he had to make sure she was okay or see if she needed help.

"Don't." A voice said from behind, Harry turned and saw Cedric standing there, in the fork Harry just came from.

Before Harry had the time to react the roots started to crawl out of the path Harry left and came with incredible speed towards the two students.

They looked at each other and thought the exact same thing; run.

**(Emily's P.O.V)**

Emily sat on top of the maze, under an invisibility cloak, doing her job of watching over the champions. Right now nothing was happening, but this moment of peacefulness only lasted a moment.

A scream echoed loudly in the air and Emily jumped to her feet and raced over the top of the maze to get there. It took her a few moments but when she got there she saw Fleur being attacked by... Krum? _No, that can't be right, I must be dreaming! _Emily thought as she rubbed her eyes. Nope, not dreaming. She shot a disarming spell at Krum, hoping for the best. It hit him square in the chest, sending him back a few feet. He stumbled away, leaving Fleur completely alone.

"W-who did zat?" Fleur called out with a scared and nervous tone.

"I did! It's okay!" Emily called out quietly. She crouched lower to the maze's top and stared at Fleur, she seemed... off. Her normally perfect hair was sticking out in places and her eyes were bloodshot and red, as if she had been crying.

"C-can I leave this horrid place yet?" She called out frightfully.

"Well, I guess, but-" Emily started but was cut off by Fleur's red sparks shooting up into the sky.

Emily shook her head, some quit when they're ahead but most when they're behind. She raced back over the maze then heard a shout. She turned left then found the source of the cry, it was Harry and Cedric, being attack... by Krum.

Emily started to panic, what the heck was up with this guy?! She started running towards the edge of the maze.

"ED! ED! ED!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, she knew he was the only one she could get to.

"Emily!?" Ed called, looking around wildly for the source of the younger girl's voice.

"Up here! I need you to come with me!" She said in a rush.

"Al-alright, where to?" He asked as he climbed on top of the maze and looked for Emily.

"Right here!" She said as she threw the hood off of her head then quickly back up. "There's trouble and since you can't get there magically I'll show you!" She started to ramble about what was happening, not only to inform Ed but so he could follow her.

**(Ed)**

Once there Ed saw what was happening. "Thanks kiddo!" He said as he jumped into the maze.

"Ed?!" Harry screamed as Ed dropped next to him and began to run along side the two champions.

"I heard you're having some trouble!" Ed joked. He clapped his hands and turned his arm into a blade, stopping both boys in their tracks.

"WHAT!?" They screamed in unison.

"No time, crazy guy's coming." Ed said and stood in a fighting position. He was right, Krum had finally caught up as well as the roots.

"I'll get Krum you get the weeds." Ed ordered and the other two set to work.

Krum lunged at Ed but he was ready. Ed sidestepped at the last moment, sending Krum crashing to the ground. Next Ed turned and threw a punch with his left hand at Krum's face, knocking him out. "Lightweight." Ed grumbled as he dropped the boy to the ground with a thud.

"Ed! What are you going to do about him? We can't just leave him here!" Cedric stated.

"Why not? My teacher left me on an island with only a knife and a riddle for a month!" Ed argued.

"Ed, can we just send sparks?" Harry asked. Ed sighed. Harry took this as a yes and sent up sparks for the other teachers. "Wait, why can't you take him out?"

"No magic, so I'm stuck in here with you... this was not planned well." Ed thought out loud.

"Well then come on, we'll finish this together." Cedric led the way to the fork in the road.

"I'm going right." Ed said as he headed to the right.

"Wait, you're actually going to try and find the cup?" Cedric called after him.

"No, I'm going to wander until one of you finds it." Ed stated as he continued on his way, never looking back.

Harry sighed and ran after him.

The two wandered around for a while, running into Emily who walked with them seeing as she couldn't pull Ed out because she didn't know the spell.

They reached a monster. It was lying there, napping. But as soon as it sensed their presence it looked up and smiled. It was a large lion with the head of a human, a sphinx.

"Hello, you are almost there young champions." She greeted, her voice was exactly like a lioness should sound, she purred each word.

"He's the only champion, I'm just stu-" Ed was cut off by the sound of branches snapping. He looked up to see a large dip in the hedge, where he assumed Emily had been standing.

"That hurt." Emily groaned by Ed and Harry's feet. She threw off the cloak and got to her feet slowly, rubbing her head.

"You fell?" Harry asked, unable to contain his laughter.

"Ignore me! You have to finish, the cup's on the other side!" Emily stated and ran behind Ed to be out of the way.

"The smaller girl is right but first you must answer this riddle correctly." The sphinx purred again.

"What happens if we don't?" Ed asked.

"I get lunch." She purred sweetly. Harry and Ed shared a nervous glance.

"Ask your riddle!" Emily called.

"Alright," The sphinx purred once again, "'When you have it you can't share it, once you share it you can't have it'." The sphinx recited calmly.

"What?" The boys asked each other in complete unison. What the heck, isn't sharing caring? Emily looked surprised then she started to jump up and down excitedly. She tried to say what she was thinking but ended up making random noises.

"What is it Emily?" Harry asked the excited girl. She took a deep breath and sighed then tried to speak calmly. "It's a secret!"

"Well then, I guess we can't help you..." Harry said with a confused tone.

"No, I mean I know the answer, it's a secret!" She explained. Harry looked even more confused but Ed seemed to get it and he spoke excitedly. "Oh! That's right, that's the answer!"

"Mind telling me?"

"It's a secret!"

"You too?" Harry said with utter disbelief. Emily looked over to Ed who looked back and they shared the same thought, _Really? How thick can someone be?_

"Harry, the answer is a secret, not that we're keeping it from you." Emily said slowly. It took a few moments but he finally got it.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Harry said bashfully, he turned to the sphinx then spoke calmly. "The answer is a secret."

"Correct, you may pass, good luck champions." The sphinx got up and revealed a path that lead straight to the golden cup. Harry murmured a thanks then started running towards the cup.

"Hurry up, Harry! Cedric's almost there!" Ed warned as he ran after the younger boy. Emily started to run after them but then stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes wide with fear she called out frightfully, "ED! HARRY! CEDRIC! YOU HAVE TO STOP RUNNING!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, the boys stopped, but only when they were inches from their goal.

"Em, what's the matter?" Ed called, the girl hadn't moved from her spot at the exit of the sphinx path but she took a tentative step forward. "Step back from the cup, it's not real."

"What do you mean?" Ed asked, it seemed the other two weren't paying attention, they were arguing about something.

"It's a trap, can't you feel the homunculi?" She asked.

"No I ca-"

"ED! STOP THEM!" Emily interrupted as she pointed towards the two students, they had come to an agreement and started reaching for the cup. Ed looked and at the last second grabbed onto Harry's shirt collar.

Suddenly the cup disappeared, taking the three boys with it.

"ED!" Ed heard Emily's scream just before he was pulled into the sky. It felt as if something had hooked itself onto Ed's belt and started to pull him into the sky. Soon they started spinning in a circle in the air.

* * *

They landed in a graveyard. It was night time, with mist swirling around their feet. Cold air stung their faces but it strangely was warm, the air was cold, but warm at the same time. The air smelled of rotting moss and decaying bodies, pretty normal for an old graveyard.

"Where are we?" Cedric asked quietly, looking around the graveyard at all the broken gravestones that had been worn out and faded away.

Suddenly a voice like a snake spoke from the shadows weakly, "Kill the extras, I only want the one."

"Avada Kedavra!" A second voice spoke.

A bright green flash of light suddenly came from behind one of the gravestones. The bright flash hit Cedric square in the chest. Cedric fell to the ground with a thud.

"Cedric!" Harry cried out. Ed looked down at the Hufflepuff, he was stone dead.

"Fool! I said both of the extras!" The first voice spoke in anger.

"Y- yes my l-lord," The second voice quaked in fear. "Avada Kedavra!"

The bright green light flew from the tip of the wand and hit Ed in the head.

Cold, that's the only way he would've described it, a cold sensation spreading from the forehead to the rest of Ed's body.

* * *

Ed was in a white room, all white and very vast, he couldn't even see the walls of the room, he knew where he was, the portal of Truth.

"Well, Edward? You had to get yourself killed, didn't you?" Truth greeted him.

"What?"

"You're dead, young Al-ke-mist." Truth sneered.

"What?" Ed asked again, he was confused, dead? _No, that can't be right, I'm not dead._

"Stop playing dumb, you are dead, though that's really unfortunate for me because I needed you."

"Needed me? For what?"

"Well, obviously I don't need you now, but I guess someone wanted to talk with you." Truth stepped to the side and he saw...

"Mom?"

"Hello my little man."

"What do you... how..." Ed stared at the woman dumbfoundedly. He ran up to the woman and hugged her, finally safe in her arms, all he and his brother ever wanted.

**_And the rest, is_********_history._**

**~Usachan!**


End file.
